Parce que le passé nous rattrape toujours
by Athenaa
Summary: Clarke a tout quitté il y a 7 ans.Officiellement,pour faire ses études à Boston. Officieusement,c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. De retour dans sa ville natale,sera-t-elle capable de conserver ses secrets?Sera-t-elle capable de faire face à Bellamy Blake,qu'elle connait depuis l'enfance? Parce que pour être honnête, tout le monde sait que le passé nous rattrape tjs. AU BELLARKE
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà, (encore) une nouvelle fan fic. Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis hier soir. J'y ai pensé toute la journée, et toute l'histoire s'est déroulée dans ma tête aujourd'hui. Je sais comment elle va se passer et j'en connais déjà la fin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ecrire le 1****er**** chapitre ce soir. Mais je continuerais bien entendu de poster des chapitres de mes autres fan fics **

**Pour les besoins de l'histoire, Clarke et Octavia ont le même âge, cad 24 pr Octavia et presque 25 pr Clarke, tandis que Bell a 28 ans. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**

* * *

Clarke boucla sa valise en regardant sa montre pour la centième fois. Il était 4h du matin et son avion décollait à 6h30. Elle avait encore le temps. Elle aurait d'ailleurs eu le temps de dormir si…elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ni des 2 dernières à vrai dire. Pas depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Pas depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle allait… rentrer chez elle. Elle enfila son manteau et regarda la pièce derrière elle. Sa maison depuis presque sept ans. Pas très grande mais plutôt cosy et chaleureuse. Pourtant, elle ne s'y était jamais sentie vraiment chez elle, c'était peut être du aux nombreuses heures passées à l'hôpital. Se noyer dans les études et le travail n'avait pas été un mauvais point. Ça aidait à oublier, ou plutôt, à faire abstraction…

Elle allait poser la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle entendit une voix basse derrière elle.

« Fais bon voyage Clarkey »

Elle sourit. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Nope. Ma colocataire fait bien trop de bruit à vrai dire. »

Clarke rougit légèrement. « Désolé. Tu…tu es sure que tout va bien se passer ? »

Sa colocataire étouffa un rire « Clarke. Tu pars une semaine. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu le sais bien. Je m'occupe de tout. Inquiètes toi plutôt de ce qu'il va se passer là bas » déclara-t-elle les yeux sombres.

« Merci Raven » lui répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le trajet vers l'aéroport se fit sans peine. A cette heure là, Boston dormait encore paisiblement. Et Clarke adorait ça, se balader au petit matin, avant d'embaucher à l'hôpital, humer les odeurs mélangées le plus souvent de pluie et de fin de nuit. Et surtout la tranquillité et le calme avant l'effervescence de la journée type d'une interne en pédiatrie… D'ailleurs aujourd'hui le ciel présageait une belle journée ensoleillée d'été… Seulement, à cet instant, ses pensées étaient à cent mille lieux de Boston…

_\- Bellamy Blake ! Rends-moi mon sac ! La maitresse arrive !_

_\- Attrape moi Princesse ! s'échappa-t-il en riant._

_\- Tu cours trop vite Bell ! Reviens !_

_\- Bell ! Rends lui son sac, on va se faire gronder, la classe commence !_

_\- Ok Ok c'est bon O ! Tiens Clarke ! Dis moi… - Bellamy hésita un instant avant de poser la question- Est-ce que… tu pourras partager ton goûter avec moi Clarke ?_

_\- Comme à toute les récrés déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Son père savait bien que les Blake ne roulaient pas sur l'or, et leur préparait toujours un petit quelque chose à partager pour avoir le ventre plein…_

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, se rappela-t-elle en montant dans l'avion, elle avait toujours vécue entourée des Blake. Du moins durant ses 18 premières années…

Bloquée entre une vieille mamie qui dormait et un jeune ado qui écoutait du Rammstein à tue tête – ce qu'elle entendait parfaitement malgré ses écouteurs A ELLE- elle n'essaya même pas de dormir, quand bien même elle aurait pu. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire en la raison de son voyage. La mort de Wells. Elle secoua la tête, réprimant un sanglot. En dehors d'Octavia et Bellamy Blake, Wells Jaha était son ami le plus proche. _Etait…_ Elle s'en voulait de s'être éloignée d'eux. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fuit. Mais, avec le recul, elle ne regrettait pas ses choix.

Elle eut l'impression étrange que poser son pied au sol de l'aéroport le plus proche de Grounders- sa ville d'enfance - était surréaliste. Elle en eut presque la respiration coupée. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Octavia qui courait vers elle avant de la serrer contre elle. 7 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant c'était comme si ces 7 années s'étaient envolées d'un seul coup.

Elle se souvenait de son départ comme si c'était hier. Au final ça n'avait pas été trop difficile de saisir la balle au bond. Avec sa mère, elles avaient toutes 2 convenus que faire ses études de médecine à Boston était, au vu des circonstances, la meilleure option possible. C'était ce qu'elle leur avait dit à tous. Elle partait pour faire ses études. Au début, ses amis l'appelaient presque tous les jours, lui demandant quand elle passerait les voir, si elle passerait ses vacances d'été à Grounders. Puis comme elle ne revenait pas, les appels s'étaient espacés peu à peu, inexorablement, sans qu'elle cherche à garder le contact. C'était mieux comme ça puisqu'elle ne rentrerait…jamais vraiment… Mais c'était à une exception près. Octavia n'avait jamais abandonné. Elles s'appelaient environ 2x par mois, et , compte tenu de leur passé, son amie trouvait cela insuffisant, mais Clarke en était contente et elle attendait ses appels avec impatience. Avec comme seul accord tacite de ne pas parler de _lui_. Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment comprit ce qu'O. connaissait de l'histoire, mais elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, et elle lui était reconnaissante. Quant à lui, Bellamy, il n'avait jamais essayé de la joindre. De toute façon, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi se dit-elle avec un léger pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le revoir. Jamais. C'était sans compter son retour inattendu…

« Oh Clarke, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là et bien là ! C'est tellement bon de te voir ! »

« C'est bon d'être à la maison O »

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'était là que pour une semaine, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal et elle avait déjà l'impression que ça lui faisait un bien fou !

« Tu m'as manqué Octavia » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée tandis que son amie la serrait de plus belle.

Les retrouvailles auraient pu être excitantes, exubérantes, noyées sous un flot de paroles. Mais la joie de se revoir était teintée d'amertume.

« A quelle heure est l'enterrement ? » demanda Clarke d'une voix lugubre.

« 14h. Je t'accompagne chez ta mère et on s'y changera si tu veux. Pour ne pas y aller seules … »

Clarke hocha de la tête. Wells avait 26 ans. Perdre la vie à cet âge là était cruel. Pour lui, pour ses proches. C'était cruel ET injuste. Etre là un moment, à rire , à vivre, et l'instant d'après plus rien, le néant. Un banal accident de voiture. Des vies brisées à jamais…

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison qui l'avait vu grandir avec appréhension.

« Je suis là maman ! » cria-t-elle en se déchaussant.

Abby Griffin apparut dans l'embrasure de la pièce. Habillée en parfaite femme d'affaire, avec le parfait tailleur, la parfaite coiffure, et le parfait masque collé au visage. Elle se rapprocha de Clarke et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois rentrée.» commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Octavia. « Tu es ravissante Octavia. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Merci Mme Griffin. »

La femme parfaite et le parfait discours. Si seulement elle pouvait être la mère parfaite songea Clarke en soupirant.

« Commence O, je te laisse la salle de bain, je vais monter mes affaires. »

Clarke s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte sans oser la franchir. Sa chambre était restée intacte. La même vieille tapisserie ringarde. Les mêmes posters où les stars de la chanson côtoyaient les héros de série TV vieux d'il y a 10 ans. Elle s'avança avec précaution, caressa des mains les 2 cadres photos qui trônaient toujours sur son bureau en souriant. La 1ère photo avait était prise pendant les vacances. Elle devait avoir environ 10 ans. Bell était au milieu des 2 filles, un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules, il semblait en charge des 2 jeunes filles. Il avait toujours été ultra protecteur… La 2ème avait été prise à la remise des diplômes. Elles avaient l'air tellement épanouies et Bell avait l'air tellement fier ! C'était à peine 2 mois avant son départ se souvint-elle tristement. Passée la nostalgie des souvenirs, c'était dur pour elle de revoir ces photos. Elle n'en avait aucune de son ancienne vie à Boston… ça lui évitait de trop ressasser le passé.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçut, Octavia se trouvait derrière elle, un sourire nostalgique accroché aux lévres tandis qu'elle contemplait les mêmes photos que Clarke.

« Prépare toi. On va être en retard… » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il y avait un monde fou à l'enterrement. Clarke avança jusqu'au cercueil fermé en ayant la drôle d'impression de flotter. Elle n'entendait plus le brouhaha de l'assistance, ne voyait plus les visages. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour découvrir le sourire railleur de Wells gravé sur ses pupilles.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? Tu es toute blanche » s'inquiéta Octavia.

Clarke cligna des yeux en essayant de se focaliser sur son amie.

« ça va aller » lui assura-t-elle en respirant profondemment.

Cette journée, c'était beaucoup pour elle. Beaucoup _trop._ Toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait était doublée d'une peur viscérale. Celle de le revoir, de croiser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir. Essentiellement parce qu'elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de leurs réactions respective. Aurait-elle envie de fuir sans lui avoir adressé un seul mot ? Pourrait-elle avoir une discussion sensée et cordiale ? Serait-elle capable de prononcer un mot sans fondre en larmes ? Au vu de son état émotionnel, elle en doutait beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle prenait place avec Octavia sur un banc de l'Eglise, elle aperçut Jasper et Monty, accompagnés d'Harper, et d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aperçut également un groupe de connaissances qu'elle côtoyait au lycée, et non loin devant elle, elle lut la douleur dans les soubresauts incontrôlables qui agitait le corps de Thelonius, le père de Wells.

Plusieurs personnes proches prirent la parole durant la cérémonie, racontant des anecdotes sur Wells, rappelant à quel point il était altruiste, serviable et honorable. Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait du faire parti de ces personnes, avant de se rappeler que peut être, elle ne le connaissait plus vraiment…

Lorsqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, elle déposa une rose sur le cercueil, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes. Et tout en baissant la tête, elle recula inexorablement jusqu'à heurter quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle se retourna brusquement prête à s'excuser quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec… Bellamy Blake…

Sous le choc, elle ne put faire un seul mouvement, elle était comme paralysée. Mais son cerveau, lui, continuait là où son corps n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était comme dans ses rêves/cauchemars. A peine un peu plus vieux. Avec juste un peu plus de mélancolie au fin fond des yeux se dit-elle en suppliant son corps de se reculer. Elle était bien trop proche de lui. Peut être était-il même capable d'entendre les battements sourds de son cœur…

« Clarke… » Il n'ajouta rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée, apeurée ou même en colère. C'est alors qu'il l'a prit complètement au dépourvu. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Et tandis qu'elle posait la tête contre sa poitrine, elle lâcha un long sanglot. Pour Wells. Pour elle. Pour sa vie d'avant. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu…

* * *

**N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce 1****er**** chapitre !**

**Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de mystère, mais ça va s'éclaircir… petit à petit ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour les gens qui suivent, ainsi qu'aux guests ( graciel7, bibou1234 et oocane B). Continuez à m'en laisser, ça motive à upsdater rapidement ;)  
**

* * *

Bellamy ne l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant toute la cérémonie. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont se comporter avec elle. Vu comment les choses s'étaient finit entre eux et le silence long de 7 ans qui s'en était suivit, elle pourrait aussi bien l'ignorer totalement, et continuer de le détester. Ça serait plus simple. Ça l'avait été, c'est ce qu'il avait provoqué…

Sous le regard inquiet d'Octavia, Il se rapprocha d'elle lorsqu'il la sentit sur le point de s'effondrer, son corps tressautant doucement au rythme des larmes qu'elle versait. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir face à lui pour le savoir. Il la connaissait. Mieux que quiconque. C'était aussi naturel que de respirer ou de rire. Il la connaissait aussi bien qu'il connaissait Octavia… Malgré lui, ça lui rappela l'enterrement de Jake, les nuits qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras à pleurer. L'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie face à la jeune fille de 14 ans qui venait de perdre l'homme le plus important de sa vie… son père…

Il s'arrêta en court de route quand elle se mit brusquement à reculer, venant se crasher dans ses bras avant de se retourner pour s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle paraissait pourtant tellement triste, et si fatiguée qu'il n'hésita pas longtemps. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Alors comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, juste pour prendre sur lui un peu de sa peine, la peine de cette petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir… Elle finit par se reculer doucement, le dévisageant entre ses larmes, toujours sous le choc. Elle secoua la tête et sortie de la pièce en courant. Il la suivit des yeux sans avancer le moindre geste.

« Ça va Bell ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Va la voir O. S'il te plait » ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il déglutit péniblement. Sa première rencontre avec Clarke ne s'était pas si mal passée, non ?

* * *

« Clarke ! Tu vas bien ? »

Clarke s'était réfugiée sur un banc public, non loin de l'Eglise. Elle n'avait pas dormie depuis 3 nuits et ses pensées étaient sans dessus dessous. Elle mélangeait tout et tout le monde. Un instant elle ferma les yeux et ne souhaita qu'une chose : se retrouver dans sa petite maison de Boston, avec les gens qu'elle aimait…

« Je vais rentrer dormir O, j'en peux plus »

« D'accord ma belle. On voulait se voir tous au bar ce soir. Tu sais, en l'honneur de Wells. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on reste seuls… » dit-elle tristement.

« Je… je ne sais pas Octavia. Est-ce que… » Clarke ne put aller jusqu'au fond de sa pensée et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir la force de le revoir une 2ème fois aujourd'hui… et pourtant elle ne pouvait lutter contre l'envie de l'espérer…

« On y sera _tous _Clarke » lui répondit-elle en appuyant sur le _tous._

Bien entendu, il y serait…

« Fais le pour Wells… »

Clarke trouvait Octavia injuste. Elle jouait sur la corde sensible. Mais sans doute ne s'en rendait-elle même pas compte…

« Ok c'est bon, je vais dormir et je vous rejoints ok ? » lui répondit-elle, à bout d'arguments.

* * *

« ALLO ALLO la terre appelle l'agent Blake ! »

Bell secoua la tête en regardant Finn d'un air ahuri puis essaya de se concentrer sur lui, son coéquipier.

« C'est l'heure vieux » reprit Finn.

Bellamy regarda distraitement sa montre. 19h. Déjà… Il allait détacher sa ceinture quand il la vit passer. Au volant de la focus d'Abby. Instinctivement, il remit la voiture en marche avec un petit sourire en coin, en plaçant le gyrophare sur le toit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

« Laisses moi 5 minutes ! » lui dit-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, plaquant Finn contre le siège passager par la même occasion.

Il ralentit la cadence lorsque la focus se parka sur le bas côté, avant de sortir lentement de la voiture. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire à vrai dire…

Clarke baissa la vitre en farfouillant dans son sac

« Je ne crois pas avoir roulé trop v…. »

Elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils quand elle le reconnut, avant de partir dans un véritable éclat de rire. Il la regarda quelques instants sans pouvoir parler, complètement décontenancé par son rire. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir…

« Je rêve, t'es _vraiment_ devenu flic ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

« Papiers du véhicule s'il vous plait Mademoiselle » répondit-il plein de dédain.

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant « Tu plaisantes ? Fiche moi la paix Bell, tu veux »

« Sortez du véhicule Melle Griffin »

Clarke avait perdu son sourire, quant à lui il ne s'en cachait pas, ça l'amusait BEAUCOUP.

Il se recula de la voiture pour la laisser sortir, sans se départir de son sérieux.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Bell ? Tu la connais ? » murmura Finn qui l'avait finalement rejoint, incertain de la manière dont Bellamy gérait les choses.

Il ne prit pas le soin de lui répondre, tout occupé qu'il était à détailler Clarke. Elle était belle à lui couper le souffle. Elle portait une robe bleue marine fluide à fine bretelle et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lache. Malgré tout, il devait bien l'avouer, c'était son air revêche qui lui donnait tout son charme…

Mais la demoiselle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine renfrognée.

« Alors quoi, vous allez me fouiller maintenant agent Blake ? »

S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il n'aurait décelé que de la colère. Mais dans ses yeux, il notait clairement une petite lueur d'espièglerie. La tension entre eux était palpable. Il avança d'un pas, de sorte à se retrouver si proche d'elle qu'elle se sentit enfin obligée de baisser les yeux.

« Non » lui chuchota-t-il « Mais je pourrais t'emmener au poste Princesse… » la taquina-t-il.

Elle le repoussa des 2 mains avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

« Garde tes beaux discours pour les vrais criminels ! Ou alors pour les bimbos capables de tomber dans tes filets ! » conclut-elle avec sa moue boudeuse.

Il la suivit des yeux en souriant.

« Ex petite amie ? » demanda Finn avec curiosité.

« Plus compliqué que ça » lui répondit-il en soupirant, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la route où elle avait disparu…

* * *

Il était déjà 19h30 lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bar aux côtés de Finn. En ce jeudi soir, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la tablée de ses amis. Ils étaient les seuls dans le petit bar de Grounders… Il salua Rick, le barman en lui serrant la main avant de se retourner vers ses amis et de s'installer à table alors que Clarke l'ignorait totalement.

« Ah Clarke, voici Finn Collins. Finn, c'est Clarke, notre amie d'enfance. » présenta Octavia.

« Oui j'ai eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance » déclara Finn en riant. « Enchanté » ajouta-t-il de son air charmeur, décochant par la même occasion, un regard réprobateur de la part de Bellamy.

Bellamy sentait Clarke tendue. Il le voyait à la façon dont elle serrait les doigts autour de son verre, à la façon dont elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers la porte en se demandant sans doute quand elle pourrait enfin fuir. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, sans participer réellement à la conversation, complètement passif.

« Hey Bell, je te parle » insista Octavia.

« Euh… quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber » répondit-elle en le dévisageant de ses yeux perçants.

« Et sinon Clarke, comment c'est Boston ? » demanda Jasper.

« Bruyant. Froid. Et sombre » plaisanta-t-elle en se détendant légèrement.

« Ok. Va falloir nous faire un meilleur résumé de ces 7 ans Clarkey » enchaina-t-il en la faisant rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Jasp ? Métro Boulot Dodo ? Je me suis jetée dans les études. La 1ère année a été un enfer, pour les autres… j'ai survécu » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Ahh et j'ai aussi une super colocataire que tu trouverais ultra sexy ! »

« Pas de petit ami ? » demanda soudainement Finn d'une voix suave.

Bellamy arrêta son verre à moins de 2 cms de ses lèvres. Finn commençait à franchement l'agacer… Pourtant il attendait avidement la réponse de Clarke. Suspendu à ses lèvres, il pouvait deviner sa nervosité quand elle se mordilla la lèvre, le regard fixé dans le fond de son verre.

« Pas pour le moment » finit-elle par répondre en faisant tournoyer le verre qu'elle gardait entre les mains.

Bellamy se demanda si le profond soupir qu'il venait de pousser avait été suffisamment discret, tout en se faisant violence pour arrêter de la dévisager.

La fin de la soirée approchait à grand pas quand ils décidèrent de lever leurs verres à la mémoire de Wells…

« A Wells » entonnèrent-ils tous en chœur, la gorge serrée…

Clarke fut la première à saisir sa veste pour partir, prétextant un grand besoin de dormir, ce qui, au vu de ses traits tirés, n'était pas vraiment du luxe…

Bellamy pesa le pour et le contre avant de quitter lui aussi la table et de la rejoindre en courant.

« Merde Bell tu m'as fais peur ! »

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas vu la focus en arrivant, alors… je me suis dis que tu étais peut être à pieds »

« Bravo Sherlock. Ma mère en avait besoin. » lui répondit-elle en marchant.

« Je te raccompagne »

Clarke s'arrêta tout net. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Je te rappelle que je vis à Boston ! Les gens qui vivent à Grounders sont des enfants de chœur en comparaison ! »

« Pas question que je te laisse rentrer seule à cette heure-ci, tu as au moins 15 minutes de route ! C'est non négociable. »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu m'emmènes au poste ? »

« C'est une éventualité oui… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas. Il marcha à ses côtés sans oser lui parler. De toute façon, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps était exclu…

Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus et il failli lui rentrer dedans. Elle observait le panneau « A vendre » accrochée à la maison aux volets bleus située sur sa gauche. « Mme Bellart ? » demanda-t-elle en osant enfin lui faire face.

Il hocha la tête tristement. La vieille dame était une sacrée figure de leur enfance, toujours une sucrerie pour les gamins du quartier, toujours un mot gentil… « L'année dernière. Elle est morte paisiblement dans son lit… »

« Mr Hoch habite toujours au coin de la rue ? » continua-t-elle.

« Ohh que ouii » confirma-t-il en souriant.

_« Foutez moi le camp de mon terrain bande de chenapans ou j'appelle la police » _imita Clarke avec une grosse voix, ce qui les fit rire de concert à l'évocation du souvenir.

L'atmosphère s'était légèrement détendue entre eux, mais plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison des Griffin.

« Clarke… »

Elle tressauta, mais finit par se tourner vers lui.

« Tu n'es là que pour une semaine » commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots, « est ce qu'on…pourrait passer cette semaine sans s'étriper ? Juste une semaine Clarke, s'il te plait… »

« En gros tu voudrais…quoi ? Qu'on soit amis ? Comme… _avant _? »

« Je sais… dit comme ça, ça parait un peu utopique mais…on a vécu presque 18 ans côte à côte et… ça me manque Princesse… » avoua-t-il sans oser la regarder.

Etait-il à ce point désespéré ? Sans doute. Mais il sentait qu'elle n'était pas aussi hostile à cette idée qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraitre…

« J'ai besoin de dormir Bell, j'aurais les idées plus claires demain. »

* * *

« Bon sang O, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » hurla Bellamy en refermant la porte de son appartement. Assise dans le noir, à l'attendre, il avait failli sortir son flingue !

« Tout va bien ? » ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

« C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça. A quoi tu joues ? »

Il soupira. « Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et rentre chez toi O ! Je suis crevé ! »

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu la regardes Bell ? Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions i ans… »

« Octavia… »

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai à te dire. Alors écoute. Toi et moi on sait très bien qu'on a besoin d'elle dans nos vies, tu l'as laissé partir i ans. Maintenant c'est à toi de la faire rester ! »

Bellamy se mit à rire doucement. Habituellement, il aimait les raccourcis d'Octavia. Et sa franchise. Mais Clarke, c'était plus qu'un sujet sensible…

« D'abord, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, ensuite, tu m'accordes plus d'importance que je n'en ai… »

« Foutaises Bell ! Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle reste ! »

Il baissa spontanément les yeux. Qui cherchait-il à berner ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Merde ! Laisses ton foutu complexe d'infériorité de côté ! C'est ta seconde chance, alors saisis la ! » conclut-elle en sortant magistralement de la pièce.

« J'y travaille » chuchota Bellamy après qu'elle eut refermé la porte, les poings serrés et la mâchoire sous tension.

* * *

** Alooors, j'avoue, les mystères n'ont pas été élucidé dans ce chapitre. Mais il fallait que je fasse entrer Finn en jeu, ainsi que le job de Bell et les 1ères scènes Bellarke. Je ne pouvais pas tout faire dans ce chapitre :p**

**Quand même, pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche, dans le chapitre 3, il y aura:**

**\- Plus de Raven ou de Claven lol car j'adore leur relation, qui sera pas mal développé dans la fic**

**\- un flashback Bellarke**

**\- Une trèèèèès grosse révélation ;)**

**Laissez moi vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et à tous les guests (Oceane b, Samla, Guest) que je n'ai pu remercier en privé, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**

* * *

_Il était 2h du matin. Clarke vérifia qu'Octavia dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'amis, avant de sortir en douce de la maison, le cœur battant à pleine allure dans sa poitrine._

_Elle hésita un petit moment avant de frapper à sa porte. Et s'il dormait déjà ? Et s'il était furieux de la trouver à sa porte en pleine nuit ? Pire, et si il n'était pas seul ?_

_Elle balaya ses présomptions du revers de la main et frappa doucement. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, éberlué._

_« Princesse ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bellamy en s'effaçant pour la laisser rentrer dans son appartement. « Octavia va bien ? » continua-t-il un peu apeuré._

_« Oui oui, elle dort ne t'inquiète pas ! Je…n'arrivais pas à dormir après cette journée alors… me voilà ! » lui sourit-elle._

_« C'est bien la peine de faire découcher O pour la laisser seule chez toi »_

_Clarke rougit légèrement puis déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Bellamy, sans vraiment oser croire qu'elle avait eu le courage de le faire._

_« Clarke… »_

_« Chhhhhhhhhuutttt » le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant franchement cette fois, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Même si elle s'y était préparée, elle fut surprise qu'il réponde si rapidement à son baiser tout en l'attirant vers lui l'espace d'un instant, avant de la repousser, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits._

_« Tu as bu Clarke » remarqua-t-il en essayant de mettre un minimum de distance entre eux._

_« C'est la journée de la remise des diplômes, ce soir c'est MON soir Bell ! J'ai bu suffisamment pour m'offrir à toi… mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais » chuchota-t-elle en avançant vers lui._

_Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer de façon saccadée, et le connaissait tellement par cœur, qu'elle savait qu'il luttait désespérément pour ne pas succomber._

_« C'est pas une bonne idée princesse… »_

_Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout, la seule chose dont elle n'était pas tout à fait sure mais qu'elle espérait depuis longtemps…_

_« Je vois comment tu me regardes Bell, quand tes yeux se posent sur moi. Tu me désires, je le sais, je le sens » murmura-t-elle en parcourant les derniers centimètres qui la distançaient de ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter, le laissant décider de la suite des évènements._

_Sans la lâcher du regard, il plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur, avant de l'embrasser comme jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé auparavant. Elle savait qu'elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveuse. Elle savait que Bellamy collectionnait les petites amies. Quant à elle, elle n'était passée à l'acte qu'avec un seul petit ami, et ça avait été loin d'être mémorable. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ?_

_« Tu es sûre ? » susurra-t-il la bouche contre ses cheveux comme s'il devinait ses doutes. Clarke se demanda si son cœur allait finir par exploser dans sa poitrine mais hocha la tête sans une once d'incertitude._

_Pris d'un doute, Bellamy posa LA question cruciale « Clarke, est ce que c'est la première fois ? »_

_« Non » murmura-t-elle en rougissant, sans oser croiser ses yeux._

_« Alors détends toi… et arrête de rougir, ça me rend dingue » conclut-il d'une voix rauque en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_« Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux Princesse… » ajouta-t-il avec un ton d'une douceur infinie._

_Oh non, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait…_

_Elle dézippa sa robe et la laissa tomber à ses chevilles, parfaitement consciente que son regard suivait chacun de ses gestes. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en la poussant vers le lit mais après avoir passé une éternité à découvrir chaque centimètre de sa peau, il sembla hésiter un petit moment avant de la pénétrer. Elle passa alors ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer en elle, provoquant un grognement de plaisir…_

_Cette nuit là, il lui sembla qu'elle faisait l'amour pour la première fois…_

Haletante, Clarke se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer l'endroit où elle avait dormir, et quelques unes de plus pour réussir à calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

_Merde._

Elle l'avait revu à peine quelques heures et ne pouvait pass'empêcher de rêver de leurs ébats, se dit-elle en essayant de dissiper la douce chaleur qui avait envahi son bas ventre. Au moins à Boston, elle avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Grounders était bien trop remplie de fantômes et de souvenirs…

Il était 10h, elle avait quasiment fait le tour du compteur et elle se sentait bien. Elle était bien plus calme et reposée que la veille pour affronter tous ses démons. Abby était déjà partit, elle lui avait à peine parlé depuis son retour, à part pour lui notifier son mécontentement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Bellamy Blake et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'il apprenne la vérité. Mais tant que c'était aussi la dernière chose que Clarke souhaitait… elles se tolèreraient bien pendant encore 6 jours…

Clarke prit une douche rapide, elle était déjà en retard pour rejoindre Octavia chez elle. _Chez elle…_ ça sonnait étrangement dans son cerveau. C'était étrange de penser que la petite fille qui avait toujours vécue avec son frère avait un _chez elle…_ et qu'en plus elle était mariée !

Octavia ouvrit la porte avant même que Clarke ne sonne, et la prit dans ses bras. C'est fou ce qu'une simple étreinte pouvait faire du bien constata Clarke. Se sentir _aimée…_

« Je suis désolée ! Je voulais tellement te présenter Linc ! Mais il a été appelé pour une affaire et il est partit il y a une heure » s'excusa-t-elle.

Lincoln était avocat. Et c'était un avocat plutôt connu comme étant impitoyable. Clarke aurait bien aimé le rencontrer. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas venue au mariage. C'était trop tôt, c'était i ans et à ce moment là, elle n'était pas capable de _lui_ faire face…

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que partie remise ! Est-ce que ça va O ? »

Octavia agissait bizarrement. En tout cas aussi bizarre que puisse agir quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu depuis 7 ans, songea Clarke.

« Oui…non…enfin oui… »

« Ok Ok, raconte-moi » lui dit Clarke en riant.

« Tu es une des premières à qui j'en parle. J'avoue que je suis soulagée que tu sois là ! Je suis…enceinte Clarke ! »

« Heyy, mais c'est une super nouvelle O ! Félicitations ! » s'écria-t-elle en embrassant son amie.

« Je suis super excitée mais… je ne sais pas, je flippe totalement. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille, enfin, pas dans le sens conventionnel du terme… et si…et si je n'étais pas faite pour ça ? »

Clarke lui sourit tendrement « Tu feras une mère parfaite O. Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, tout ira bien crois moi. Peu importe le genre de famille que tu as eu. C'était une _vraie _famille. Avec des gens qui t'aimaient… qui t'aiment toujours. La seule façon de rendre un enfant heureux, c'est de l'aimer. Et avoir des enfants, c'est la plus belle chose au monde ! »

Octavia la dévisagea d'un air étrange « J'oublie parfois que tu es presque pédiatre. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Je … ne l'ai pas encore dis à Bell… »

« Pourquoi ? ça fait 4 ans que tu es mariée, il doit bien savoir que tu n'es plus vierge » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue ironique.

«Rhooo, je sais mais… il est toujours tellement sur-protecteur avec moi, tu le connais… »

Clarke sourit. Oh oui… « Je suis sure qu'il sera très content. Il fera un super tonton »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle subitement besoin de s'assoir ? Clarke saisit machinalement son pendentif et se mit à le caresser, ça l'aidait toujours à se calmer…

Sans qu'elles s'en aperçurent, les heures défilèrent tandis qu'elles parlaient de tout de rien, de leurs vies, de leurs amours. Après avoir déjeuné, Clarke lui demanda l'air de rien « Est-ce que Bell a une pause ? »

Octavia marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de lui répondre d'un air détaché « A 15h »

Elle avait pris sa décision à l'instant où elle avait posé la question. Et elle n'était pas encore sure des implications. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était son besoin de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Non pas les brefs moments de passion qu'elle avait eu avec lui, mais toutes les années précédentes où il avait toujours été présent, peu importe ce qu'il lui en avait coûté. Pour les moments où lui et Octavia avaient été sa famille. Et pour tout ça, peut être qu'elle lui devait bien un petit effort…

Elle l'attendit, un peu angoissée, sur les marches devant le commissariat, 2 gobelets remplis de café entre les mains, faisant tournoyer les pailles entre ses doigts. Elle se releva d'un bond lorsqu'elle le vit sortir, puis lui tendit un des gobelets.

« Je viens fumer le calumet de la paix » annonça-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

« Du lait, pas de sucre, pas trop chaud ? ça n'a pas changé ? »

Elle se sentit un peu gênée en remarquant à quel point sa présence lui apportait du réconfort, tout autant que le sourire éclatant qu'il lui adressa.

« Tout juste ! Alors, quel est le deal ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur les marches.

Clarke triturait la boucle de sa ceinture en cherchant ses mots. Elle avait vraiment du mal à être naturelle quand il était autour d'elle, et ce n'était pas les rêves de la nuit qui allaient l'aider…

« Ces 6 jours, on va les prendre comme une trève, ok ? Dans 6 jours on reprendra bien gentiment le cours de notre existence »

Elle n'aurait pu en être certaine, mais elle croyait déceler une pointe de déception quand son regard croisa le sien. Malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à proposer. Il baissa la tête avant de lui répondre.

« Ok, donc… on est amis pour ces 6 jours ? Sans… moments inconfortables ? Sans gêne ? »

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il lui tendait la main.

« Deal ? » annonça-t-il.

« Deal » répondit-elle en réprimant un frisson lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Est-ce que c'était la sensation qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on signait un pacte avec le diable ? se demanda-t-elle fugacement.

« Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je passe te prendre après le travail ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sur » ajouta-t-il en voyant son air incertain. « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose »

* * *

De retour chez elle, Clarke composa compulsivement le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Hey Clarkey ! Attends 2 petites secondes, je sors du salon, la télé va trop fort ! … Là, c'est bon. Comment se passe ton petit retour aux sources ? »

« Rav ! Je veux rentrer ! » se plaignit Clarke d'une voix lugubre.

Elle entendit son amie éclater de rire, et elle-même ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ma chérie ? »

« Ne te moque pas, ok ? »

« Promis, Juré ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'être une ado depuis que je suis là ! »

« Faut avouer que tu en étais une quand tu as quitté Grounders donc… »

« A vrai dire, je suis une ado dès qu'il s'agit de _lui »_

« Ahhh…ohhhhh…c'est pas bon ça ! »

« C'est pas drôle Rav, j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin d'être sauvée là ! Fais ton boulot d'amie, dis moi que c'est le pire enfoiré qui existe, dis moi qu'il faut que je rentre ! »

« Stop Clarke ! RES-PIRE ! Mets la tête entre tes jambes ! »

« Raaaaav' ! »

« Aller, c'est un ordre de meilleure amie, j'attends ! »

Clarke s'exécuta avec le sourire. A vrai dire, rien qu'avoir cette conversation avec Raven lui sauvait sa santé mentale… malgré la situation cocasse où elle était à ce moment précis.

« C'est bon, c'est fait » lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Et ça va mieux ? »

« Définitivement. Oui. »

« Attends, je note ça dans mon carnet de notes, ça pourrait bien resservir. Aller, raconte. »

« Rien de spécial. Je l'ai revu, et au lieu d'être celui que j'ai détesté depuis 7 ans, il est juste… celui avec qui j'ai grandi, celui qui me consolait et sur qui je pouvais compter. Et Rav, j'ai même rêvé de notre 1ère fois cette nuit…»

« Ok. Je pourrais te dire… que tu es foutue, que tu vas retomber dans ses bras, et qu'il te brisera encore le cœur. Ou bien je pourrais te dire que 7 ans de distance c'est bien suffisant pour se rendre compte du manque qu'il a causé dans ton cœur, du manque que tu as peut être aussi créé dans le sien. Je pourrais te dire tout ça, mais ça n'enlèvera jamais LE plus gros problème de l'équation. Parce que Clarkey, quoique tu décides, tu es dans la panade ! »

« C'est dans ces cas là où je suis ra-vie de t'avoir dans ma vie Raven. » soupira Clarke en fermant les yeux, pas plus avancé que 5 minutes auparavant.

« Tiens, en parlant du problème, il est juste devant moi et te réclame. Je te le passe ? »

« Oui ! Heyy mon amour, ça va ?»

« Maman ! Quand est ce que tu rentres à la maison ? Tante Raven ne veut pas me laisser regarder la télé ! »

« C'est un menteur » entendit-elle Raven crier de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Clarke sentit son cœur fondre à la voix de son petit bonhomme de 6 ans, pendant que ses doigts caressaient le pendentif avec sa photo, qui pendait continuellement autour de son cou.

* * *

**HAHA, gros gros chapitre niveau révélations !**

**Alors, petite précision qd même : oki on connait maintenant le secret de Clarke, mais : si c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas revenue depuis 7 ans, ce n'est pas forcement la raison pour laquelle elle est partie:p**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je l'ai relu 100 000 fois et fais plein de modifs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos review et votre enthousiame!**

**Il ne faut jamais oublié que si un chapitre se lit en 10 minutes, il prend énormement de temps à être écrit donc chaque commentaire est un réel bonheur ;)**

**Merci aussi à Bel Ocane que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement!**

* * *

Sans doute pour la 10ème fois en moins de 24h, Clarke envoya un texto à Raven.

**C : Tout va bien ?**

**R : Oublie nous !**

Clarke se mit à sourire. C'était la 1ère fois qu'elle partait loin de lui, ça la rendait nerveuse. Même si Raven la soutenait et l'aider énormément, elle restait une mère célibataire, avec une relation quasi exclusive avec son fils… De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu venir avec lui se dit-elle tristement avec un petit pincement au cœur… Elle regarda attentivement la pendule de la cuisine, comme si ça l'hypnotisait. 17h. Bellamy n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et rien que cette idée la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté, ils n'avaient plus 15 ans, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux…

17h15. Elle soupira en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, puis pris une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir.

« Salut » commença-t-il les yeux pétillants.

« Salut » répondit-elle pas très rassurée. Il avait vraiment l'air de l'ado qu'il était à 15 ans. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans un mot avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il était toujours sur le seuil de la porte. « Euh…tu veux entrer ? »

« On peut y aller si tu préfères ». Elle hocha la tête. Elle préférait qu'il ne croise pas sa mère…

« Hey Clarke » commença-t-il alors qu'elle le précédait. « Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse, on va juste faire un tour ». Elle stoppa net et se tourna vers lui. Ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre et elle sentit son cœur flancher le temps d'un instant. Il recula doucement. Pourquoi lisait-il en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? se demanda-t-elle un peu énervée.

« Tu ne l'es pas ? Nerveux ? »

« Nope ! »

Sa bonne humeur avait quelque chose d'agaçant et de communicatif à la fois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle un peu moins nerveuse.

« Suis moi et tais toi Princesse ! » lui dit-il en saisissant sa main « Viens ! »

Elle s'arrêta un moment en regardant sa main dans la sienne, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il la lâcha brusquement, un peu gêné, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est pas très loin, on peut y aller à pied » reprit-il en marchant sans la regarder.

Elle le suivit silencieusement, profitant de la douce chaleur de fin de journée, et surtout de la luminosité qu'elle n'avait pas à Boston. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était arrêtée devant un champ de lavande. Elle cueillit un petit bouquet et huma les fleurs en s'extasiant. Bellamy la contempla sans un mot, l'air grave, en se disant que non, cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas partir…

« On y est presque » murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, son enthousiasme refaisant surface instantanément. Il plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et la guida doucement pour qu'elle avance.

« Je sais où tu m'emmènes » déclara-t-elle soudain, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Enlèves ta main ! » continua-t-elle alors qu'il restait sans réaction.

« Non » lui répondit-il en continuant d'avancer derrière elle. Elle avait reconnu l'endroit lorsqu'elle avait vu le champ de lavande, et maintenant, elle était tout aussi excitée que lui d'y arriver. Ils venaient s'y réfugier avec Octavia quand ils étaient petits, quand ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, ou justement quand ils avaient besoin de parler, de se confier… ou…

_« Tu m'écrases Bell » se plaignit-elle alors qu'elle était allongée à même le sol de la cabane._

_« Mmmhhh » lui répondit-il incapable de détacher ses lèvres de son cou. Elle se redressa malgré lui et lui grimpa dessus à califourchon, le faisant soupirer._

_« Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue, on ne serait pas ici à se cacher » lui lança-t-il l'air de rien._

_« J'aime bien l'idée du secret. Je t'ai promis qu'on leur dirait en septembre Bell… » lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement, faisant taire toute protestation instantanément…_

Elle respira plus vite en repensant à ces moments volés et cligna des yeux quand il enleva sa main, le temps pour ses yeux de se réhabituer à la luminosité du soleil.

« Où est la cabane ? » demanda-t-elle subitement, un peu désappointée de voir une maison à la place de son ancien refuge.

Il la regarda en souriant, sans lui donner de réponse.

« Quoi ? » Elle était perplexe. Il continua de sourire, les yeux plein de malice. Son regard oscilla de la maison, à Bellamy et inversement. « Ne me dis pas… Bell ! C'est ta maison ? » l'interrogea-t-elle au comble de l'exaltation.

« Elle n'est pas finie » la modéra-t-il. « J'avais juste de quoi me payer le terrain, alors ça avance vraiment doucement »

« Elle est magnifique ! » lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait ce que signifiait pour lui le simple fait d'avoir une maison à lui.

Il la regarda alors avec tendresse, extrêmement fier de lui.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur ! Mais viens, fais le tour, viens voir le jardin ! »

Elle l'admira pendant qu'il lui détaillait ce qu'il comptait faire du jardin sans vraiment l'écouter. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de ses souvenirs, et elle essayait en vain de contrôler son cœur.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle croisa son regard et su que ce moment était scellé. Elle se rapprocha de lui sans réfléchir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aurait du se reculer, elle le savait. Seulement, il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la tira doucement à lui pour approfondir leur étreinte. Alors que tout en elle lui intimait de le repousser, ses bras refusèrent de lui obéir et elle les passa derrière son cou pour partager pleinement leur baiser… avant que la réalité ne vienne frapper à la porte de son cerveau. Elle le repoussa alors. « Merde » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ok. Il t'aura fallu moins de 24h… » essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour désamorcer la situation.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna dans l'autre sens.

« Attends Clarke » lui dit-il en saisissant son bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! » lui répondit-elle en se libérant.

« Ok ! » Il la lâcha en levant les mains en l'air. « Excuse moi Clarke »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. C'est juste…je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester seuls » lui avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

« Ecoute Clarke, on fera comme tu veux, je te le promets. On peut prévoir une soirée avec les autres demain si tu ne veux pas être seule avec moi, on peut aussi faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On fait comme tu veux. Mais ne rentre pas, laisse moi te montrer l'intérieur. S'il te plait… »

Clarke ferma les yeux. Avec lui, elle se laissait dominée par ses émotions, et elle n'arrivait pas à lui refuser la moindre chose, sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, aussi absurde que ce soit… Elle le suivit à l'intérieur sans un mot.

« Il n'y a pas encore les murs mais je vais m'y mettre pendant les vacances. Là ce sera le séjour, et là l'immense cuisine ! »

Elle se détendit et rit tout bas. Elle se souvenait de la minuscule cuisine de son appartement, alors qu'il avait toujours aimé cuisiner.

« Il n'y a pas que la cuisine qui est immense. Toute la maison est immense ! »

« J'en ai toujours rêvé » lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je sais » lui dit-elle en le fixant tristement.

Ce soir là, Clarke entra dans sa chambre pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle refasse toujours les mêmes erreurs ? Mais en s'endormant, elle se demanda s'il y avait eu un moment dans son existence où elle n'avait pas été amoureuse de Bellamy Blake…

* * *

« Born in the U.S.A., I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A., born in the U.S.A » chantait-elle à tue tête

« Tante Rav', tu ne peux pas mettre une autre chanson ? »

Raven regarda l'heure sur le cadran de la voiture. 9h20. Ils venaient de faire 11h de route. Heureusement que le petit avait dormi comme un loir la majeure partie de la nuit se dit-elle en le regardant dans le retro. Arrivé à quelques kilomètres de Grounders, elle n'était plus si sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Et un peu- beaucoup - stressée en pensant à la réaction de Clarke.

« Ok bonhomme. Alors on a les beatles ou… les beatles en fait… »

« Mmmmhhhh maman a plein de cd dans sa voiture. »

Raven roula des yeux en fermant le lecteur.

« Alors chante poussin » rit-elle.

Le _poussin_ sembla être en intense concentration.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je te chante tante Rav' ? »

Bon. Ok. Ce gamin était adorable. Elle soupira, lorsqu'elle entendit la sirène retentir. Elle jeta un œil au compteur. Et merde. Elle se gara sur le bas côté, en réajustant sa coiffure d'une main, et en remettant une couche de rouge à lèvres de l'autre. Si ça marchait à Boston, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas à Grounders…

« Je suis vraiiiiiiment désolée Mr l'agent, je sais que j'allais un peu vite » commença-t-elle sans laisser à l'agent l'occasion de lui parler en 1er.

« Un peu vite ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Il avait l'air d'être coriace celui là, se dit-elle en se parant de son plus beau sourire.

« Vos papiers s'il vous plaît »

Elle lui tendit en essayant de cacher son exaspération. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, arriver à bon port. L'agent alla vérifier les informations dans la voiture de police. Alors elle se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout. « Toi tu ne bouges pas poussin ». Elle sortit de la voiture, fit remonter légèrement sa jupe, et se dirigea vers l'agent.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous assurer de ma bonne foi » commença-t-elle d'une voix suave « agent…Blake »

_Blake._ Blake ? OH PUTAINNNNN ! Ok Raven, calme toi. Ses yeux passaient inlassablement de la plaque de l'agent à sa figure à une allure impensable. Elle était à 2 doigts de la crise cardiaque. Et si elle ne mourrait pas dans l'instant, Clarke s'en chargerait, c'était sur. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Elle se mit à rire de façon compulsive, et l'agent Blake fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux. En même temps, elle avait clairement l'air suspecte, elle se serait elle-même arrêtée.

Ok Raven, arrête de penser. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait suivi le conseil qu'elle avait donné à Clarke, et se serait mis la tête entre les jambes. Mais si elle le faisait, elle était bonne pour l'hôpital psychiatrique…

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le claquement de la portière. Pas ça…

« On est arrivés ? »

« Retourne dans la voiture Jake ! »

« Hey ! Avec maman on ne se fait jamais arrêter »

Bellamy se mit à rire.

« Il faut croire que ta maman est parfaite » murmura-t-elle les dents serrées.

« On est pas obligés obligés de lui dire, hein poussin ? » reprit-elle un ton au dessus.

« Vous êtes un vrai policier ? » demanda Jake en se dirigeant vers Bellamy avec une moue perplexe.

Dieu qu'il ressemblait à sa mère quand il faisait ça se dit Raven et jetant un œil anxieux vers Bellamy, à qui visiblement, et heureusement, la ressemblance n'avait pas sauté aux yeux. En même temps, les ayant tous les 2 de visu, elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux aussi…

« Un vrai de vrai » lui répondit Bellamy en se baissant à son niveau tout en souriant. « Tiens, regarde ma plaque » continua-t-il en la lui tendant.

« Waahhhhh »

« Qu'est ce que vous venez faire à Grounders ? » leur demanda-t-il gentiment.

Raven eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Jake ne réponde à sa place.

« On rejoint maman. Mais chuut, c'est une surprise »

Non. Finalement, c'était ce petit qui allait la tuer. Comment pouvait-elle se dépêtrer de cette histoire ? Et si elle faisait demi tour et qu'ils rentraient à Boston ? Elle inspira profondément puis se tourna vers Bellamy.

« Ecoutez agent Blake, j'ai bien conscience que je roulais trop vite. Mais on a roulé toute la nuit, et j'avoue que j'ai juste envie d'aller au lit. Donnez moi le tarif de l'amende et laissez-nous partir. S'il vous plaît. » Pitiéééé avait-elle envie de rajouter.

Bellamy sembla la sonder, avant de reporter son attention sur Jake, ses traits se détendant imperceptiblement.

« C'est bon, allez-y. Mais roulez plus doucement, surtout avec un enfant dans la voiture, Melle Reyes » lui dit-il en lui rendant ses papiers.

Raven eut envie de lui sauter au cou. Mais elle avait assez de soucis comme ça sans s'ajouter l'ex de sa meilleure amie sur sa liste. Elle le remercia confusément, en focalisant à nouveau ses pensées sur Clarke et l'accueil qu'elle allait lui réserver…

* * *

**Je me suis éclatée en ecrivant ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, c'est un des seuls que je n'ai quasi pas modifié, donc j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous de suivre et commenter la fan fic.**

**Je sais que vous êtes impatients de découvrir ce qu'il lui a fait, mais il faudra un peu de patience, tout sera expliqué avant le chapitre final promis (je peaufine, mais à priori le final sera le chapitre 11). Si on sait tout tout de suite, il n'y a plus de suspense, plus d'intérêt et donc plus de fan fic lol...**

* * *

« On est arrivé Jake ! » lui dit gaiement Raven, malgré toute l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle respira profondément et frappa à la porte des Griffin, en priant pour que Clarke ne l'assassine pas immédiatement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'expression de son amie passa de la surprise à l'angoisse puis au malaise en un quart de seconde.

« Maman ! » hurla Jake en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Hey mon cœur » lui dit-elle en le serrant contre lui, sans lâcher Raven du regard, ses yeux semblant lancer des flammes.

Raven se dandina d'un pied à l'autre avec angoisse. Et encore, elle ne sait rien se dit-elle, gênée.

« On peut entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant de façon avenante.

« Mamie ! » continua Jake en embrassant Abby.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle à Raven, clairement apeurée par la situation.

Mais Raven regarda Clarke, puis Jake, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir une telle conversation devant le petit.

Clarke coupa court au malaise. « Et si mamie t'emmenait en haut voir mon ancienne chambre et poser tous tes jouets ? » lui dit-elle tendrement en lui caressant la joue. Abby soupira. « Ok, viens Jake »

Clarke se tourna alors vers Raven en fronçant les sourcils, croisant lentement les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici bon sang Rav ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Je sais que vu d'ici, ça ne semble pas une bonne idée. Mais je…je ne sais pas, tu semblais avoir besoin d'une amie, et puis Jake n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars depuis ton départ, alors j'ai pensé…je ne sais pas trop… »

Elle savait que mettre Jake sur le tapis n'était pas très fairplay mais après tout, elle ne mentait pas… Et elle connaissait aussi Clarke par cœur, et l'aimait profondément. Elle la connaissait peut être même mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Parfois le destin avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce non ? Bon, c'était sans compter sa rencontre surprise avec l'agent Blake.

« Comment on va faire ? Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe sur Jake, et vu qu'on se voit assez souvent ça va être compliqué » avoua Clarke en rougissant.

Raven lui lança un regard amusé. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Clarke hésita un moment, partagée entre la colère de la voir à Grounders, et le soulagement d'avoir une amie à qui elle pouvait tout dire.

« Est-ce que vous avez dansé le tango à l'horizontal ? » lui demanda-t-elle de façon sérieuse.

Clarke éclata de rire. « Rav' ! Non… je… je l'ai embrassé » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Et c'était comment ? »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Raven pour poser ce genre de question. Clarke roula des yeux sans lui répondre.

« Quoi ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est essentiel pour appréhender tout le reste. Genre, si c'était étrange, amical, si tu l'avais embrassé comme on embrasse un frère par exemple…ça simplifierait tout le reste, non ? »

Clarke la regarda avec une moue dubitative. « Disons que je ne pense pas vraiment à Bellamy comme on pense à un frère, ça c'est sur… »

« En même temps il est plutôt du genre sexy donc…enfin, je veux dire…je suppose » s'empêtra Raven en regardant ses chaussures.

Clarke la regarda faire son petit manège pendant quelques secondes. « Raven Reyes » commença-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Raven se cacha derrière ses mains. « Disons que ça serait pas mal de mettre ma voiture dans le garage » avoua-t-elle d'un air contrit.

Clarke la regardait toujours en silence, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Ok c'est bon, il semblerait que je roulais un peu trop vite, et il a failli me coller une contravention. Mais au final je n'en ai pas eu rassure-toi »

« Je me contrefiche de ta contravention Rav' ! Est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'il… » mais Clarke ne put finir et sa pâleur alarma Raven.

« Ils se sont croisés oui, mais à peine quelques secondes et… Bellamy ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je te jure. » ajouta-t-elle devant l'air incrédule de Clarke.

« Merde Raven, ça n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Je devais juste rester quelques jours et rentrer, reprendre ma vie minable à Boston… » Clarke enfouie sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas vraiment de mon arrivée là ? » lança-t-elle, perspicace comme toujours.

« C'est compliqué » lui répondit Clarke en grimaçant.

« Ecoute, on peut gérer jusqu'à ce que tu prennes une décision. C'est moi qui sortirais en ville avec lui, on laisse ma voiture au garage et ça se passera bien comme ça ! »

« Comment ça, avant que je prenne une décision ? Quelle décision, il n'y a pas de décision ! » lui répondit Clarke avec une voix plus aigue qu'à son habitude, à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Ok Ok ! Calme toi ! »

« Maman, elle est super ta chambre ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer dehors ? »

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Raven avant de lui répondre, le plus calmement qu'elle put.

« On va jouer dedans jusqu'au repas, et après tu iras faire un tour en ville avec tante Rav', j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire cette après midi mon amour » lui dit-elle à regret.

Le repas se passa dans une atmosphère tendue, malgré les efforts de Clarke et Raven pour dissimuler la situation à Jake. Les deux jeunes femmes s'isolèrent dans la cuisine à la fin du dessert pour continuer leur conversation, tandis qu'Abby était sortie.

Clarke soupira, au bord de l'épuisement physique et moral. « Bon, Jake, si tu veux aller faire un tour avec Raven c'est maintenant ! » l'appela-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

« Jake ? » répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon puis les chambres.

* * *

Bellamy fixait le capuchon de son stylo avec une concentration extrême. Il soupira en regardant sa montre. Encore 1h avant la fin de sa journée. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il ne se sentait plus vraiment lui-même. A moins qu'au contraire, il était _à nouveau_ lui-même ? En tout cas, il était désormais sur d'une chose : même s'il regrettait les évènements d'i ans, il n'était plus influençable comme il pouvait l'être à l'époque. Octavia avait raison, c'était sa seconde chance, et d'après ce qu'il avait deviné en passant ces quelques moments avec Clarke, elle n'avait pas l'air plus heureuse sans lui, que lui sans elle. Il lui restait 4 jours, et il comptait bien les mettre à profit pour la récupérer…

Il vit alors passer Finn avec un petit garçon qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau. « Hey Finn ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant le visage effrayé de Jake.

« A priori, le petit s'est perdu, mais je suis incapable de lui soutirer un seul mot. Sans compter que je suis sensé avoir fini mon service » lui dit-il en lui envoyant un regard implorant.

« C'est ton jour de chance Collins, je connais le petit. Hey Jake, tu te souviens de moi ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tandis que Jake hochait la tête sans un mot. « C'est bon, je prends le relais. Essaie de me trouver le numéro de téléphone de Raven Reyes s'il te plaît Johanna » demanda-t-il à la secrétaire, avant de reporter son attention sur Jake. « Viens petit, je vais te montrer mon bureau. »

« Il est trop grand ton bureau ! » s'extasia-t-il.

Bellamy lui sourit. Les gosses étaient tellement innocents.

« Alors, comment tu t'es perdu Jake ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Maman et tante Raven se disputaient, alors je suis sorti faire un tour mais j'ai pas trouvé comment revenir… »

« Ok c'est pas grave, on va arranger ça. Et ton papa ? »

Il y eu un moment de flottement, et Bellamy leva les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de remplir.

« Je n'ai pas de papa » déclara simplement Jake.

Bellamy soupira, c'était bien le moment de gaffer avec un gosse qui devait avoir quoi ? 6 ans ? 7 ans ?

« Je n'ai pas de papa non plus » essaya-t-il de se rattraper, créant une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du petit garçon, qui lui sourit instantanément. « Mais je suis sûre que ta maman t'aime très fort »

« Oui » répondit-il fièrement. « Maman, c'est la meilleure des mamans. Et puis elle dit toujours : qu'on soit 2 ou 10, tant qu'il y a de l'amour, ça n'a pas d'importance »

« Ta maman m'a l'air de quelqu'un de très sage. »

* * *

« Ne panique pas Clarke ! Je vais à pieds jusqu'au centre ville pour voir si je le trouve, et toi tu arpentes les rues avec ta voiture, ok ? »

Clarke se contenta d'hocher la tête, complètement perdue.

« Tu es sûre de pouvoir conduire ? »

« Oui oui » lui répondit-elle distraitement en mettant le contact.

Raven se sentait fautive pour tout ce qui se passait. Elle aurait du rester à Boston. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur la vie personnelle de Clarke, mais comme d'habitude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle entra dans le bar du village lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

« Allo ? »

« Melle Reyes ? »

« Oui »

« Commissariat de Grounders. »

Le cœur de Raven manqua un battement. Et s'il était arrivé quelquechose à Jake ?

« On a un petit Jake au commissariat, il semble s'être perdu »

« Il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix flanchante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il veut juste rentrer chez lui »

Raven osa enfin respirer en raccrochant, puis composa le numéro de Clarke.

* * *

Clarke s'était arrêtée sur le bord de la route pendant son coup de fil à Raven. Elle raccrocha, mi soulagée, mi angoissée par le fait que Jake se trouvait au commissariat. Elle se demanda si Bellamy travaillait encore, lorsqu'un homme toqua à sa vitre. Elle sortit de sa voiture en se forçant à sourire.

« Hey Finn ! »

« Salut Clarke, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre » lui avoua-t-elle. « Mais sinon oui, ça va... »

« Alors je suis l'homme de la situation » dit-il en se courbant devant-elle.

* * *

Raven pénétra dans le commissariat la boule au ventre. C'est un cauchemar se dit-elle en découvrant Jake avec… son père…

Elle se positionna au seuil de la porte et appela Jake doucement. Il lui sauta dans les bras tandis qu'elle fixait son regard sur Bellamy, en essayant de le sonder. Avait-il deviné quelque chose ? Ou plutôt, est ce que Jake avait gaffé ? Mais l'agent ne laissait rien transparaitre, au grand soulagement de Raven.

« Est-ce que maman est fâchée ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« Mais non poussin, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci Agent Blake. Pour la 2ème fois aujourd'hui… »

« Sans problème. Passez à l'accueil pour remplir le formulaire » lui dit-il en prenant sa veste.

« Fais attention et reste avec ta maman maintenant Jake » lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Merci agent Blake »

« Appelle moi Bellamy. Et n'oublie pas, si tu as du temps libre, je te ferais essayer la voiture et la sirène » lui dit-il en déclenchant un sourire lumineux sur le visage du petit garçon.

Raven le regarda sortir avant de prendre elle-même la direction de la sortie, tirant Jake par la main.

« On ne devait pas remplir les papiers tante Rav ? »

« Je reviendrais plus tard » lui mentit-elle. Pas question de noter le nom Griffin ici…

* * *

Clarke finit sa bière en souriant. La compagnie de Finn était agréable mais il fallait songer à rentrer. Raven devait avoir ramené Jake et elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui avant de ressortir pour la soirée avec ses amis.

Elle le sentit derrière lui avant même de le voir, c'était son 6ème sens spécial Bellamy se dit-elle en soupirant… Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, mais son regard à lui passa furtivement de ses yeux, à derrière son épaule. Elle connaissait ce regard…

_Elle avait trop bu – de toute façon ce bébé, elle ne le garderait pas -, et danser avec ce type n'était clairement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu, mais elle avait envie de s'amuser une dernière fois avant son départ pour Boston. S'amuser oui, mais il commençait à devenir insistant, et finalement, elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle…_

_« Je rentre » lui dit-elle alors qu'il se collait à elle, empestant l'alcool._

_« Reste ma jolie » insista-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager._

_« Lâche moi » cria-t-elle en commençant à prendre peur lorsqu'une paire de bras le saisirent pour enfin la libérer._

_Bellamy le plaqua contre le mur « Dégages » lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles. « Et ne l'approches plus jamais » conclut-il en lui décochant son poing dans la figure._

_Clarke attrapa son bras afin de l'arrêter dans son élan avant le 2__ème__ coup._

_« Laisse-le partir » lui dit-elle en maintenant toujours son bras. Elle fit demi tour et sorti dehors. Elle avait besoin de respirer._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la rejoint._

_« Oui » lui répondit-elle froidement._

_« Je te raccompagne »_

_« Pas question ! » c'en était trop. « Fiche moi la paix Bellamy. Et sors de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute ! » hurla-t-elle en prenant la direction de sa maison._

« Hey » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant la main sur son bras, espérant par ce geste apaiser la tension qui l'animait. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Finn n'était pas en train de l'agresser.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il desserra la mâchoire pour lui répondre « Petit changement de plan pour ce soir, on mange chez Octavia. Elle veut faire l'annonce à tout le monde pour le bébé, et elle préfère le faire dans l'intimité » expliqua-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Finn.

« Ok. Je rentre de toute façon. On se retrouve là bas, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle un peu soucieuse. Il hocha la tête et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un baiser sur sa joue. C'était spontané, sans doute idiot, elle voulait juste le rassurer… Il lui sourit brièvement en croisant ses yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisit le message.

« A plus tard Finn, merci pour la bière »

« Ce fut un plaisir Melle Griffin »

Finn se tourna vers Bellamy.

« Je suis sûr que si tes yeux étaient des mitraillettes, je serais déjà mort et enterré. » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais ça ne faisait pas rire Bellamy. « Laisse la tranquille Collins » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

« Ecoute vieux, ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas marcher sur tes plates bandes. J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars » rit-il en se levant pour régler les 2 bières.

« C'est bien la 1ère fois que je te vois aussi accro. On se voit demain au taf.» lui dit-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Peu de Bellarke dans ce chapitre mais promis, je me rattrape triplement dans les 2 chapitres qui suivent ^^**

**Et sinon, pas plus de Flarke que ça dans cette fan fic, pas spécialement envie d'un stupide triangle amoureux ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragement, merci aussi aux guests ( Mariionblake et Bouhouhou). A partir de ce chapitre on entre dans les choses sérieuses :p**

* * *

« Jake… » chuchota-t-elle en rentrant, la gorge nouée.

« Pardon maman » renifla-t-il tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« C'est rien mon amour, mais ne t'éloigne plus de nous d'accord ? Tu m'as fais peur » ajouta-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Promis maman ! Mais je n'étais pas seul ! J'étais avec l'agent Bellamy. Son bureau est trop cool. Tu crois que je pourrais devenir policier moi aussi quand je serais grand ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Clarke ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre. Elle était juste dépassée par ses émotions et n'avait qu'une envie. Pleurer.

Ce soir là, après lui avoir donné son repas, elle prit soin de coucher son petit garçon, après avoir lu une histoire. Peu lui importait d'être en retard chez Octavia. La vie avait ses priorités, et la sienne depuis plus de 6 ans, c'était son fils…

Quand elle redescendit les marches, elle put voir que Raven l'attendait.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour discuter Rav » lui dit-elle en prenant sa veste.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Clarke. »

« Où est passé Raven la fun ? » demanda Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok. Tu n'as clairement pas envie d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le dire quand même. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » bougonna-t-elle.

Mais Raven balaya sa protestation de la main. « La décision que tu as prise i ans, elle avait sa raison d'être à ce moment là. Mais c'était i ans Clarke. Tu ne peux pas batifoler avec lui sans lui dire qu'il a un fils ! »

« Je ne batifole pas avec lui ! »

« Laisse-moi rire. Je te connais depuis 7 ans et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Tu peux essayer de tromper ton monde, mais ne perds pas ton temps avec moi… »

« Si je lui dis je le perds. Il ne me pardonnera jamais… » avoua Clarke la voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Et si tu ne lui dis pas, tu le perds aussi. Cruel dilemme en effet… » soupira Raven. « A toi de déterminer ce qui est juste. Ou pas. » conclut-elle en la laissant partir, peinée pour elle…

* * *

Bellamy la vit arriver avant d'avoir parcouru les derniers mètres qui séparaient son appartement de la maison d'Octavia. Il habitait à peine à dix minutes à pied de chez sa sœur, et par cette douce soirée d'été, il avait voulu profiter de l'atmosphère tranquille et paisible de cette fin de journée.

Elle sortit de la voiture sans le voir, et il se permit de la contempler quelques instants, le souffle coupé. Il était foutu. Depuis qu'elle était revenue. Il savait qu'il était foutu. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il était passé à autre chose, et il avait presque réussi, mais maintenant il savait que ce n'était qu'un simple leurre. Il déglutit lentement les poings serrés. Ils avaient perdus 7 ans. Et il lui avait fallu un seul instant pour le comprendre. Comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais qu'une seule fille dans sa vie. Une seule fille dans son cœur...

Elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence et lui sourit instantanément. Pourtant, elle lui sembla soucieuse, inquiète.

"Est ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

Elle se tourna vers lui l'air mal à l'aise et ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça?"

"Arrêter quoi?" demanda-t-il bêtement, sans comprendre.

"De me donner l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert."

Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules, visiblement soulagée qu'elle n'ai pas de problème avec lui…

"Ça va, rien de grave" lui mentit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe, au vu de ses sourcils qui s'étaient brusquement arqués. Elle le précéda puis frappa à la porte d'Octavia.

"Clarke!" se réjouit Octavia en la serrant contre elle. "Et Bell" s'étonna-t-elle, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. "Entrez!"

Octavia attrapa la main de Clarke et la tira vers le salon avec impatience. "Oh là, doucement O!"

"Clarke, je te présente Lincoln!" déclara-t-elle fièrement

"Enchanté Lincoln"

"Enchanté Clarke, O m'a tellement parlé de toi!"

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous réunis au salon pour l'annonce officielle de l'arrivée du "1er Blake" - Clarke avait failli s'étouffer avec son verre de champagne au son de ces deux mots - et elle essayait désespérément de conserver, affiché sur son visage, un sourire concerné - sans être, du moins l'espérait-elle, trop stupide - et poli.

Pourtant, son esprit était clairement ailleurs, et ne voulait pas prendre de pause. Elle croisa les yeux de Bellamy mais les détourna aussitôt. Elle détestait voir à quel point il était intuitif avec elle.

"Félicitations" hurla Jasper en soulevant Octavia de terre. "J'en profite, bientôt je ne pourrais plus faire ça" ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil pour l'assistance, ce qui les fit bien rire.

Sauf Clarke. Et Bellamy, qui continuait à la fixer avec insistance. D'ailleurs ça commençait à franchement la géner, et l'agacer aussi.

Pourtant le repas se déroula sans que personne ne semble s'apercevoir de son inconfort.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée" s'inquiéta Bellamy après le repas, en s'adressant à sa petite soeur.

"Je suis enceinte, c'est normal, non? Clarke?" lui demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Clarke se mit à rire. Mais cette fois ci d'un vrai rire sincère…

"Ne panique pas O. C'est tout à fait normal. Et encore ça n'est que le début. Bienvenu dans le monde de la fatigue, des nausées, puis plus tard dans celui du syndrome de la baleine échouée!" lui répondit-elle, perdue dans ses propres souvenirs, avant de stopper ses pensées devant l'air ahuri d'Octavia et Bellamy. Elle rougit involontairement avant de se ressaisir "Ma colocataire est sage femme" argumenta-t-elle en souriant.

_"Bonjour, Melle... Giffin. J'ai vos résultats d'analyse, et le compte rendu du gynéco avec l'echographie."_

_Clarke hocha la tête, son regard perdu dans le vide. La sage femme avait l'air courtoise mais jeune. Savait-elle au moins ce qu'elle faisait?_

_"Vous en êtes très exactement à 8 semaines d'aménorrhées. Ça veut dire à 6 semaines de grossesse"_

_"Oui je sais." répondit Clarke de façon neutre. Elle n'était pas stupide._

_"Ok Ok " répondit la sage femme en l'examinant attentivement. "Il faut donc prendre une décision rapidement."_

_"Ma décision est prise Dr Reyes, je veux avorter."_

_"Vous... tu peux m'appeler Raven" lui dit-elle en lui souriant, sans avoir l'air de la juger._

"Alors ça, ça peut me servir!" répondit Octavia avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Ne t'en fais pas O, tu vas avoir un superbe bébé, aussi beau que sa maman, par contre il risque d'être aussi buté que son oncle!" plaisanta-t-elle en se tournant vers Bellamy, dont la préoccupation principale était toujours de la dévisager. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, et elle rougit une nouvelle fois devant la ténacité de son regard, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait remarqué son petit manège. Mais vu comme le visage d'Octavia oscillait de l'un à l'autre, elle n'eut plus vraiment de doute et soupira en allant s'assoir...

« Pourquoi ton frère vient toujours seul à nos soirées ? » demanda Jasper, les yeux rieurs.

« C'est vrai ça, il ne nous présente jamais ses conquêtes » renchérit Monty d'un air de connivence, faisant rire Harper et Maya.

Bellamy les regarda d'un air excédé alors que Clarke regardait nonchalamment le bout de ses chaussures. Au moins, ça avait eu le don de détourner l'attention de Bellamy, mais elle n'avait strictement aucune envie d'entendre parler de sa vie sexuelle.

« Peut être parce que mon frère est un eternel célibataire » pouffa-t-elle avec un regard vers Clarke.

« Le Bellamy en question, il est devant vos yeux hein, donc si vous pouviez attendre que je sois parti pour faire ce genre de commentaire, ça m'arrangerait » répondit-il en jouant le blasé. Mais Clarke le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, leurs sous entendus pas très discrets la rendaient aussi mal à l'aise.

« Je débarrasse » déclara-t-elle en se levant.

« Je t'aide » lui répondit Bellamy, heureux à la fois d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire, et à la fois de rester près d'elle… Il s'assit sur le rebord du plan de travail en la regardant remplir le lave vaisselle, laissant deviner le plongeant de son décolleté chaque fois un peu plus alors qu'elle se baissait.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aides ? Tu crois que le lave vaisselle va se remplir tout seul ?» nargua-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Pris sur le fait, Il sauta sur ses jambes et attrapa un plat parmi tant d'autres. Mais ce fut justement celui sur lequel Clarke posa les mains. Il ne put détacher le regard de ses mains sur les siennes et de la sensation de bien être que ça engendrait en lui. Il la regarda alors avec un regard qu'il savait chargé de désir, et elle retira brusquement la main comme s'il l'avait brulé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction, et devant tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour cacher son trouble…

Clarke regarda la pendule. Il était déjà minuit.

« Je rentre » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses amis. Il était déjà tard et elle voulait rentrer, pouvoir s'allonger et essayer de tout oublier. _Essayer…_

« Hey mamie Clarke, il est à peine minuit ! » plaisanta Jasper.

Elle lui sourit en baillant. « Je suis vraiment crevée. On se verra demain si vous voulez ? ».

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant, d'à quel point ils lui avaient tous manqué, et sans doute aussi d'à quel point ils ne se connaissaient plus vraiment. Alors elle se détesta, pour leur avoir menti à tous. Pour continuer de mentir. Elle baissa la tête, de peur que son sentiment de culpabilité saute au visage de tous…

Elle s'arrêta un instant après avoir franchit la porte d'entrée, et profita de la brise légère pour s'autoriser à respirer. Mais elle se raidit en arrivant près de sa voiture, sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux sans se retourner.

« Ne fais pas ça » lui dit-elle très distinctement, devinant sa présence dans son dos. Elle le sentit hésiter puis se rapprocher, encore et encore.

« Alors arrête moi » lui répondit Bellamy en soulevant précautionneusement les cheveux de Clarke pour l'embrasser dans le creux de son cou.

Elle aurait du l'arrêter, rentrer dans sa voiture et disparaitre dans la nuit sans se retourner. Mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un léger gémissement au contact de ses lèvres chaudes. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour le sourire qu'elle sentit contre sa peau.

« C'est pas drôle Bell » chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Mais il continua sans l'écouter, déposant une multitude de petits baisers de son cou vers le creux de sa clavicule. Il se recula alors tout doucement, au regret inconscient de Clarke, mais contre toute attente elle sentit son emprise sur son bras. Il la tira doucement et la força à se retourner, pour enfin se retrouver face à elle.

« Bell… » commença-t-elle sans avoir la chance d'en dire plus, les lèvres de Bellamy s'écrasant sur les siennes sans lui donner la chance de contester. Ce n'était pas le baiser tendre de la veille, c'était torride, c'était passionné, c'était 7 ans à rattraper… Clarke se sentit embarquer dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Il la poussa contre sa voiture, réduisant à néant l'espace entre eux et passa ses mains sous son T-shirt. Il la sentit frémir sous ses caresses, avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autour de son cou en laissant une de ses mains parcourir ses cheveux, répondant avidement à son baiser fiévreux.

Il détacha ses lèvres à contre coeur. « Rentre avec moi Princesse. J'ai envie de toi, et tu sais parfaitement que toi aussi tu as envie de moi » lui murmura-t-il la voix rauque, la bouche contre son oreille.

« C'est pas une bonne idée » lui répondit Clarke, prononçant ces mots comme on pose une question, complètement incertaine de ses choix. Elle essaya de rassembler ses idées, ce qui était très compliqué au vu de leur proximité, et du souffle de Bellamy contre son cou, qui faisait se mélanger toute pensée cohérente. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait juste pas se laisser aller avec lui. Pas tant qu'elle lui mentait.

« Il faut qu'on parle » finit-elle par lui dire. Mais c'était sans compter la persévérance de son compagnon.

« D'accord. Alors viens chez moi. On parlera là bas » lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle soupira. « Tu as trop bu Bell. »

Une petite lueur malicieuse passa alors furtivement à travers son regard.

« J'ai suffisamment bu pour m'offrir à toi, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais » la plagia-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

« C'est pas juste ça, Bell » se plaignit Clarke sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre issue que de le suivre. D'abord parce qu'elle connaissait son obstination. Ensuite parce qu'elle pouvait tourner son choix dans tous les sens du terme, elle avait autant envie de lui, que lui d'elle, il avait bien raison sur ce point. Elle se mordit la lèvre, semblant encore hésiter.

Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai pensé à ce moment durant 7 ans » lui avoua-t-il sans siller.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois avec une douceur extrême, profitant de l'instant présent, avant de se reculer. Il lui tendit la main avec un regard rempli d'espoir. Clarke se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de sa main, respira profondément, puis lui tendit la sienne. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts en silence, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre désespérément.

* * *

**Hop hop hop, je vous arête de suite. Pas la peine de m'en vouloir pr ce cliffhanger, il est plutot gentil. Attendez celui du chapitre 8 pour me détester, cui là il est vraiment pas cool *sifflote***

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Sachez que le 7 et le 8 sont les 2 chapitres les plus intenses que j'ai écrit pour cette fan fic ;)**

**Prenez 20 secondes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Waouuuh, merci pour la multitude de review du dernier chapitre, vous êtes EXTRA!**

**Je remercie les Guests: Guest, Enaeco (promis il y aura une mini description de Jake dans un futur chapitre), Victoire, Samla, Bouhouhou, Mariionblake, Nadia!**

**Je relève le Rating, pour le contenu (un peu) sexuel de ce chapitre...juste pour être saine et sauve :p**

* * *

Bellamy ne voulait pas lâcher sa main. Il avait bien trop peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. Et il savait que cet intime contact entre eux suffisait, bien plus que les mots. Il avait aussi conscience qu'il pressait le pas, et qu'elle courait presque derrière lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses propres mains sur sa peau nue, et ça le rendait fou.

"Hey, ralentis un peu" lui dit Clarke en lui tirant la main.

Il s'arrêta alors brusquement pour l'embrasser, un peu trop fougueusement, mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que sa volonté, plus fort que sa décence aussi. Quelques passants s'arrêtèrent pour commenter leur exhibition. Et Clarke se recula alors pour reprendre son souffle.

"On y est presque"

"Je te rappelle que je sais où tu habites" le taquina-t-elle en reprenant la direction de son appartement.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Clarke écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le poussant contre la cloison. L'attente avait également eu raison d'elle. Elle avait un besoin urgent d'être dans ses bras, de le sentir contre elle... Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente en émoi, mais en fait elle avait juste envie de tout oublier, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour ça, le moindre contact avec lui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'il cherchait désespérément ses clés et il referma la porte derrière eux avec le bout du pied, les lèvres de Clarke toujours collées à son cou. Elle remonta doucement vers son oreille en léchant sa peau avant de lui mordiller le lobe, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Il la plaqua contre le mur, empêchant son cri de surprise en s'emparant avidement de sa bouche, et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant ses hanches tout en remontant inéluctablement vers sa poitrine, créant la chair de poule tout le long du tracé de ses mains. Il se força à quitter ses lèvres pour lui retirer son t-shirt puis la serra intimement contre lui dans son désir désespéré de sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, où leurs coeurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson, puis il la saisit sous les bras pour la soulever, et elle enroula les jambes autour de lui. Elle déboutonna précipitamment sa chemise sans oser l'arracher malgré son manque de patience et poussa un petit cri de victoire quand elle se retrouva enfin par terre, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son lit. Il la déposa délicatement sur les draps, faisant glisser sa jupe le long de ses hanches, avant de la contempler de façon insistante.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça" lui chuchota-t-elle en rougissant. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec son corps, et ça la rendait nerveuse.

Il lui sourit doucement, le genre de sourire qui vous fait battre le coeur encore plus vite, le genre de sourire qu'on garde pour la personne qu'on aime se dit-elle avec un léger pincement au coeur...

Il ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis caressa tendrement sa joue du bout de son doigt tout en rapprochant ses lèvres de sa bouche.

"Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu... encore plus quand tu rougis" ajouta-t-il en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui faisant perdre pied.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si leur amour les consumait littéralement, peinant à reprendre leur souffle tellement ils étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Clarke se demanda alors comment leurs corps pouvaient se souvenir l'un de l'autre aussi instinctivement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, faisant écho aux souvenirs du passé.

Elle déboutonna son jean, mais l'arrêta d'un geste alors que les choses allaient passées au niveau supérieur .

"Attends. Tu as un préservatif?" lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle avait beau être dans un état second, la partie raisonnable de son cerveau semblait encore fonctionner à merveille. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de commettre la même erreur une nouvelle fois...

"Laisse moi faire" lui dit-elle en saisissant le préservatif tandis qu'il sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle le sentit s'insinuer lentement en elle, et agrippa d'une main ses cheveux, et de l'autre son dos, avant qu'ils ne se perdent totalement l'un dans l'autre...

* * *

Elle se réveilla avant lui. Elle le savait car la respiration de Bellamy était lente et tranquille. Elle savoura l'instant présent, le bonheur de se réveiller dans ses bras, et elle mit de côté pour un moment, toutes les implications que cela engendrait. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui en soupirant d'aise, le faisant grogner dans son sommeil. La réalité s'empara alors d'elle. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment, et ça avait quelque chose de fabuleux et de totalement terrifiant en même temps.

"Hey, bonjour Princesse" finit-il par se réveiller, déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule.

"Hey" lui répondit-elle en souriant.

"Ça va?" lui demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

Elle hocha la tête avec un visage détendu, ce qui parut le soulager. Il la serra alors un peu plus fort contre lui et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"Je ne veux pas te laisser partir."

"Tu n'es pas sensé aller bosser?" rit-elle tout bas.

"Je ne parle pas de ça" avoua-t-il de façon sérieuse.

Elle se dégagea alors pour lui faire face et sonder son regard "Bell..." commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose" la rassura-t-il. "Tu peux juste y penser et on en parlera plus tard" conclut-il en se levant pour enfiler un t-shirt.

Clarke se redressa et le regarda s'habiller, le regard un peu triste. "Tu ne comprends pas Bell. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en 7 ans. Tout a changé. J'ai changé. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai traversé"

"Alors dis moi Clarke, raconte moi, parle moi." lui répondit-il alors qu'elle fuyait son regard.

"Tu es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé". C'était sans doute un petit peu précipité, mais au moins, ça avait eu le don de capter son attention.

"C'était aussi ce que je pensais 7 ans auparavant" lui répondit-elle froidement, d'un ton peut être un peu plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il la regarda d'un air blessé "Il faut qu'on parle de ça aussi. De ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Ce soir ok? Je dois aller bosser là"

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. La soirée n'allait pas être simple. Elle respira profondément, avant de lâcher d'une traite "Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, quelque chose qui risque de tout changer."

Il arqua un sourcil et la regarda silencieusement avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle "Rien ne pourra changer ce que je ressens pour toi"

Elle soupira douloureusement en fermant les yeux. " Attends ce soir pour me dire ça "

Il se pencha alors vers elle "Clarke, regarde moi s'il te plait. Rien ne pourra changer ce que je ressens pour toi" répéta-t-il plus fermement, caressant de ses doigts la courbe de ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. "On se voit ce soir. Tu te souviens d'où sont les clés?" ajouta-t-il en riant devant sa réponse affirmative. Non, rien ne changerait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle...

* * *

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça! » soupira-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Raven à 8h du matin, dans ses habits de la veille, les pommettes toutes rouges et les cheveux décoiffés.

Raven la regarda d'un air sévère. « Cette fois ci tu as vraiment dansé le tango à l'horizontal »

Clarke esquissa un sourire. En fait, elle se rendit compte que malgré le poids sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses bras. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire »

« Pitié, ça se voit sur ta figure que tu t'es envoyé en l'air. Comme la fois avec Steve le barman, tu te souviens ? » rit-elle à gorge déployée.

« Ne me parle pas de Steve, Rav', il était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler » lui répondit-il avec une moue sarcastique.

« Ouais, bah tu avais le même air satisfait. Quoiqu'il y a un petit truc qui fait toute la différence cette fois. Tu as l'air… heureuse ? » hasarda-t-elle. « En tout cas plus que je ne t'ai jamais vu l'être… »

Clarke cacha sa tête entre ses mains. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire Raven ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu vas le voir fissa Clarke ! »

« On se voit ce soir. Et oui, bien évidemment je vais lui dire pour Jake. Ne me prends pas pour une horrible mégère ! Je veux dire, qu'est ce que je vais faire _après_… Je l'aime… » lui avoua-t-elle la voix coupée par un sanglot. C'était une chose de le penser, c'en était une autre de l'exprimer à voix haute.

Raven passa le bras autour de Clarke pour la réconforter. « Alors dis lui ça, avoue lui la vérité pour son fils, et dis lui que tu l'aimes. S'il t'aime alors il pardonnera… »

« Tu ne le connais pas Rav', ça va le détruire… Peut être que certaines choses sont impardonnables… » se lamenta Clarke…

« Tssss ne racontes pas de sottises. Ecoute, tu vas te faire couler un bon bain, te détendre et profiter de ta journée avant de retrouver Bellamy, Ok ? Je vais faire un tour en ville avec Jake pendant ce temps là. »

* * *

« Je peux avoir une glace tante Rav' ? »

« Hein ? ». Raven était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Voir Clarke dans cet état lui faisait mal, et sa position n'était pas facile, puisqu'elle estimait que c'était un petit peu sa faute. Sa mission d'aujourd'hui était simple, tenir Jake éloigné de son père, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué si ? C'était sans compter qu'à Grounders, petite ville de campagne, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de 1000 habitants. Difficile de rester discrets dans ces conditions se dit-elle en apercevant une voiture de police au loin.

Elle fourra rapidement 5 euros dans la main de Jake. « Va acheter ta glace » lui dit-elle en le poussant un petit peu, alors que la voiture se rapprochait. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur et que la vitre s'ouvrit, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'endroit où avait disparu Jake, en suppliant son cœur de battre moins vite.

« Bonjour agent Blake, je vais finir par croire que vous me poursuivez ! » plaisanta-t-elle nerveusement. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne ?

« Bonjour Raven. Je patrouille, je bosse. C'est plutôt vous qui vous trouvez toujours sur ma route » lui renvoya-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

A vrai dire, il était un peu perdu ce matin. Il n'arrivait qu'à penser à Clarke depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Et surtout il pensait au moment où il pourrait la retrouver, et la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir. Il était temps, plus que temps, même s'il se doutait qu'elle serait en colère. Ou soulagée. Ou peut être les 2?

« Bonne journée ! » lui dit-elle en tournant les talons. Elle se demanda si c'était grossier de s'enfuir comme ça…

« Bellamy ! » hurla Jake de loin en se précipitant vers la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Jake » lui renvoya Bellamy avec le même sourire. Ce genre de détail avait le don de paniquer Raven. Ils avaient le MEME sourire. Etait-elle vraiment la seule à s'en rendre compte ?

« Je peux monter ? » demanda Jake.

« Oh là, pas question » répondit subitement Raven.

« S'il te plait tante Rav' » le supplia-t-il l'air extrêmement déçu.

« Je lui avais promis » expliqua Bellamy, ralliant la cause de Jake. S'ils s'y mettaient à 2 en plus songea Raven. Avait-elle une raison de s'y opposé sans éveiller les soupçons ?

« Il faut qu'on rentre poussin… » commença-t-elle.

« Je vous le ramène dans 5 minutes promis » insista Bellamy.

Merde…

« O..Ok » concéda-t-elle « Mais juste 5 minutes hein ! »

« Pas de soucis. Aller, monte Jake !

Bellamy jeta un œil au petit qui semblait fasciné. Il se demanda quel oncle il pourrait bien être. Savoir Octavia enceinte lui filait un sacré coup de vieux, mais en même temps, il ressentait une étrange excitation à voir arriver un enfant dans leur famille…

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'attention que Jake lui portait à ce moment précis.

« Est-ce que ça va Jake ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Je me demandais. Tu as une femme Bellamy ? »

Bellamy se retint de rire devant l'air sérieux du petit garçon.

« C'est compliqué. Je… en quelque sorte…oui » répondit-il, se maudissant d'agir comme un enfant face à un enfant. « Oui j'ai une femme dans ma vie » se reprit-il de façon plus ferme.

« Ahhhh…. » lui répondit Jake, clairement déçu de la réponse.

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à sa mère, Bellamy essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le consoler. « Ta maman finira par trouver la bonne personne pour vous 2 » tenta-t-il.

« Oui je sais. Elle dit qu'on a besoin de personne. Mais je le vois bien moi, qu'elle est triste maman. »

Il avait ce je ne sais quoi dans la voix qui rendit Bellamy mélancolique.

« En plus elle rentre toujours tellement tard de l'hôpital, je vois pas comment elle pourrait me trouver un papa »

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Bellamy devant sa détresse.

« Elle fait quoi ta maman ? » demanda-t-il pour lui détourner l'esprit.

« Elle est docteur » répondit-il fièrement. _Comme Clarke_ se dit Bellamy. Décidément, tout pour lui, revenait à Clarke pensa-t-il en soupirant.

« Tante Rav' dit que pour chacun de nous, il y a une personne qui nous attend quelque part, tu le crois toi ? » reprit-il, toujours concentré.

« J'imagine que oui… ». Cet enfant était bien plus mature qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Alors je me disais » enchaina Jake « que peut être maman ne cherchait pas au bon endroit ? Peut être qu'elle pourrait trouver ici à Grounders, plutôt qu'à Boston ? »

Bellamy appuya impulsivement sur la pédale de frein, les envoyant presque tous les deux dans le pare brise. Il se gara rapidement et mis le point mort les mains un peu tremblantes.

« Tu habites Boston ? » lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

_Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai traversé._

« Oui, avec maman et Raven. Mais j'aime pas Boston ! »

_J'ai aussi une super colocataire que tu trouverais ultra sexy !_

Bellamy serra les mains autour du volant, essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Il essaya de respirer calmement malgré la crispation intense de sa mâchoire. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il posa la question dont il n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre la réponse.

« Comment s'appelle ta mère Jake ? »

« Maman ne veut pas que je parle d'elle » avoua-t-il honnêtement.

« Tu…tu m'as dis que tu étais chez ta grand-mère, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Tu peux me le dire ça Jake ? » demanda Bellamy en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

_Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, quelque chose qui risque de tout changer…_

« Je crois que oui, maman n'a rien dit sur mamie » réfléchit Jake. « C'est mamie Abby »

« Abby Griffin ? » demanda Bellamy, sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

« Oui ! Tu la connais ? »

Bellamy ferma les yeux, prit d'un subite malaise. « Dis moi une dernière chose Jake. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai eu 6 ans en mai, pourquoi ? »

Bellamy fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête.

« Je te raccompagne » lui répondit-il l'air sombre…

* * *

**Ouchhh... je pense que Bellamy l'aurait mieux pris venant de Clarke, non? :)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre et de la façon dont Bell apprend pour son fils? Laissez moi votre avis ;)**

**Au prochain chapitre: le face à face Bell/Clarke et un passage inattendu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour avoir déjà dépassé les 100 reviews!Waouhh, you're amazing lol**

**Et merci aux Guests pour tous les compliments: Nadia, Victoire, stitch06, bouhouhou, Samla, Mimille, Mariionblake.**

* * *

« Reste dans la voiture Jake, je vais prévenir ta tante »

Bellamy sortit de la voiture, les poings serrés, incapable de se contrôler. Il se sentait complètement paumé, comme si quelqu'un lui avait assené un coup dans la poitrine et qu'il lui était impossible de se relever.

Raven le vit sortir de la voiture clairement abasourdi, et elle n'eut pas à y penser deux fois. Il savait, c'était clair et net. Elle sentit une boule se former dans le creux de sa gorge, en se demandant quoi lui dire.

« Juste pour te dire que je le raccompagne » lui dit-il sans croiser son regard, son cœur battant si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas tout bonnement exploser.

Elle posa une main sur son avant bras. « Pas question que tu le conduises, pas dans cet état là » lui dit-elle fermement.

Il se décida alors à la regarder. « C'est MON fils, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire avec lui » cria-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Bellamy…. » reprit Raven d'un ton calme. « Pense à lui, ne dit ou ne fait rien devant lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute. »

Bellamy cligna des yeux et sembla revenir dans la réalité. Il avait des fourmillements dans toutes les jambes. Il se supplia lui-même de se calmer, Raven n'avait pas tort. Il ferma les yeux et lui répondit sans les rouvrir.

« Je…j'espérais…je ne sais pas » lui dit-il en se passant la main sur la figure. « J'espérais sans doute que tu ne comprennes pas de quoi je voulais parler » rit-il d'un rire dépourvu de joie.

Raven soupira longuement. « Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Clarke devait te parler ce soir… je…ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça… »

« Je le raccompagne » lui répéta-t-il d'un ton plus calme. « Je ferais attention, je te le jure »

Elle hocha la tête, pas très sûre du résultat, puis saisit son téléphone pour écrire un texto d'une main tremblante.

* * *

Clarke avait passé la matinée à… ne rien faire. Et ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. En réalité, ça faisait tout juste 7 ans…

_« A quoi tu penses Princesse ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, la tête sur sa poitrine et leurs doigts entrecroisés._

_« A rien. C'est bien de ne penser à rien, non ? Il n'y a que dans tes bras que j'y arrive »_

_Il rit tout bas en lui embrassant le front. « Tu ne pensais à rien i peine quelques minutes ? » la taquina-t-il en laissant son doigt caresser les lèvres de Clarke avant de descendre vers son cou lentement. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle se tournait langoureusement vers lui, une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans son regard. Il prit son temps pour l'embrasser, mais elle se dégagea beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût._

_« Octavia va bientôt arriver » lui dit-elle en faisant la moue. « Il faut que je rentre »_

_Il la tira par le bras pour pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois. « Je t'aime Clarke » lui susurra-t-il , sa bouche effleurant doucement ses lèvres. Ça l'avait prit au dépourvu, il se demanda un instant s'il avait prononcé ces mots tout haut. Au vu de l'expression de surprise qu'il lut dans ses yeux, il n'eut plus aucun doute. « Je t'aime aussi » lui chuchota-t-elle toute rougissante._

Les pensées de Clarke s'interrompirent au son de son téléphone. Elle jeta un œil au texto que venait de lui envoyer Raven.

**R **: Bellamy sait. Il arrive avec Jake.

Le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta de battre l'histoire d'un instant. Elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur les yeux fermés et la tête baissée. Cette fois c'était sur, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Si elle avait cru tout perdre 7 ans auparavant, elle avait tort. Le tourbillon qui se préparait était bien pire cette fois ci. Elle descendit les marches le cœur serré, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur la marche de dehors. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir cette fois, malgré la furieuse envie qui lui saisit les tripes. Elle regarda la voiture de fonction de Bellamy se garer sur le trottoir sans bouger, et vit Jake en sortir pour courir vers elle. Elle le serra contre elle en tremblant, mais c'était le seul signe visible de sa détresse. Il n'était pas question de le bouleverser.

« Ça va mon cœur ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Elle espérait juste que Bellamy ne s'était pas emporté devant lui.

« Super maman ! Il faut que je te présente Bellamy » lui dit-il avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Au moins Bell n'avait rien montré devant lui, et ça ôtait déjà un gros poids de sa poitrine. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il était resté contre sa voiture, sans s'approcher, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sans même regarder dans sa direction. Son cœur flancha, et elle lutta désespérément pour contenir les larmes qu'elle savait toutes proches.

« Rentre à la maison mon p'tit cœur, mamie a fait des crêpes » s'extasia-t-elle. « Et moi je vais parler à Bellamy, ok ? » lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Jake hocha la tête en se précipitant vers la maison. Il adorait les crêpes…

Clarke n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Néanmoins, elle prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et inspira profondément, se répétant mentalement qu'elle se refusait de pleurer. Elle se rapprocha doucement de sa voiture et pu alors distinguer ses traits tirés. Il avait l'air épuisé et elle pouvait clairement voir la tension qui animait son corps. Arrivée devant lui, elle ne pu rien articuler. Elle avait beau ouvrir sa bouche, aucun son n'en sortait, elle était comme paralysée. Il daigna alors lui lancer un regard, et pendant un instant elle regretta qu'il l'ait fait. Une palette d'émotion défilait à travers ses yeux sombres : la colère, la rancune, la tristesse, et surtout un désespoir que Clarke n'arrivait pas à supporter.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en plissant les yeux.

Clarke respirait désormais de façon saccadée, cherchant à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Cette question, elle se l'était posée maintes et maintes fois depuis qu'elle avait remit les pieds à Grounders. Pourtant, pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas remis en cause le bienfondé de sa décision pendant les 7 ans qui avaient précédé…

« Je…je suis dés… » commença-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu m'as volé 6 ans de sa vie ! » hurla-t-il cette fois sans que Clarke n'ait la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Toi plus que quiconque sait l'importance d'avoir un père dans sa vie ! Encore plus pour moi ! Alors c'était quoi ? Une punition ? Une vengeance ? » enchaina-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à ses griefs.

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'il donna un coup de pied magistral dans sa voiture et ouvrit enfin les yeux, les larmes commençant à ruisseler sur ses joues.

« Bell…c'était compliqué pour moi… » commença-t-elle en posant la main sur son avant bras.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !» cria-t-il au comble de la fureur, tandis qu'elle lâchait son bras d'un air blessé.

« Tu sais quoi ? En fait j'ai pas envie de savoir. Pas envie de t'écouter » lui dit-il en ouvrant la portière. « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! La seule chose qui m'importe c'est Jake ! » conclut-il en s'installant au volant.

« Attends Bell, il faut qu'on parle, laisse moi t'expliquer… » l'implora-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Je ne veux pas te parler Clarke » lui répondit-il froidement en prenant cette fois le temps de la regarder dans les yeux. Clarke le connaissait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du insister. Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour éviter d'en dire plus, surtout quand elle vit son regard brouillé lui aussi par les larmes, et se recula pour laisser passer sa voiture, ses bras serrés autour d'elle pour réchauffer le froid qui s'insinuait insidieusement dans son cœur…

* * *

Lorsque Raven pénétra dans la chambre de Clarke, les volets étaient clos, et son amie était au lit, la couverture jusqu'au nez. Presque normal, sauf qu'il était 15h. Elle ouvrit brusquement les volets et Clarke se mit les mains sur ses yeux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil.

« Referme ça tout de suite ! » hurla Clarke.

« Pas question » lui répondit Raven en découvrant Clarke, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versé ces 3 dernières heures… « Debout ! » ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps Rav', j'ai envie d'être seule… »

Raven soupira « On est sensé partir dans moins de 3 jours Clarkey, tu comptes les passer à t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? »

Clarke lui renvoyant un regard noir plein d'incompréhension.

« Tu as passé 7 ans à le fuir alors que tu l'aimais. Tu n'as plus le droit de fuir, pas avant d'avoir eu une vraie discussion avec lui ! »

« Je ne peux pas le forcer à me parler. Et puis, que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Il sait la majeure partie de l'histoire, il n'est pas forcement intéressé par les détails. En tout cas il n'est pas intéressé par moi… » lui répondit-elle en reniflant.

« Pitié Clarke. Il y a beaucoup de choses à réparer, mais tu ne peux pas sincèrement croire qu'il ne tient pas à toi. Appelle-le. Maintenant. Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, tu vas le regretter le restant de ta vie… »

Clarke resta sans réaction pendant une éternité, avant de saisir le téléphone, les larmes continuant inlassablement de dévaler le boulevard de ses joues.

« Il doit encore être au boulot à cette heure ci, il n'est même pas encore 16h… »

« E-SSAIE ! »

Clarke composa le numéro d'une main pas très assurée, mais tomba directement sur le répondeur et raccrocha.

« Bon, aller, sors de ce lit, habille toi, et RE-ESS-AIE ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à lui laisser un message ! »

« Je veux le faire en privé Rav' » déclara-t-elle devant l'air surpris de son amie. Raven avait raison, pleurer ne servait à rien, encore moins dans ce cas là. Elle se devait au moins d'essayer…

Elle se décida à laisser un message sur son répondeur quand elle tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie.

« C'est Clarke. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu ne pourras pas éviter cette discussion éternellement. » commença-t-elle en essayant de donner un air assuré à ses propos. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je suis désolée. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé à cette époque là, je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ne me laisse pas te parler sur un simple message. Rappelle moi, s'il te plait, il faut vraiment qu'on s'explique… Je…je t'aime Bell. Rappelle moi… ». Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer ces 3 petits mots qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis 7 ans. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Même s'il ne devait jamais lui pardonner, jamais la revoir. Au moins, il saurait…

Elle entra en trombe dans le salon où Raven jouait aux cartes avec Jake. Son amie leva un sourcil étonné en détaillant Clarke, qui s'était douchée et habillée, et qui, contre toute attente, semblait plutôt détendue.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non. Mais je vais le voir, je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. » déclara Clarke d'un ton ferme et décidé.

Elle embrassa son fils sur la tête « Sois sage avec tante Raven, et ce soir, on va parler p'tit cœur » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

Clarke regarda l'heure une fois arrivée devant le commissariat. 16h55. Il terminait dans 5 minutes. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait entrer, ou s'il valait mieux qu'elle l'attende dehors. C'est en pleine rêverie qu'elle se fit violemment bousculer. « Heyy » hurla-t-elle en essayant de stabiliser son équilibre.

« Euhh, Clarke. Désolé » lui dit Finn en se retournant. « Il faut que j'y aille »

« Est-ce que Bell est encore au commissariat ? » lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Finn s'arrêta un instant, Il semblait soucieux. « Bellamy est…encore en service » lui répondit-il hésitant.

La pensée que Bellamy se soit confié à Finn traversa furtivement son esprit, lorsque Finn enchaîna « Il y a une attaque à main armé à la banque. J'y vais là. »

« Bell est là bas ? » s'alarma Clarke.

Finn lui lança un regard sans équivoque. « Je viens avec toi ! » lui dit-elle.

« C'est pas très orthodoxe ça Melle Griffin »

« Je resterais à bonne distance, c'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour lui »

« Oui… » répondit-il songeur. « Il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal aujourd'hui… Monte ! » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Arrivée devant la banque, Finn lui demanda de rester sur l'autre trottoir, ce qu'elle fit, sans un mot. La seule chose dont elle était désormais capable, c'était de triturer ses mains pour calmer ses angoisses. Cette journée n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar se dit-elle en tremblant.

Ils étaient là depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsqu'elle entendit les détonations. Elle plaqua spontanément son corps contre un mur et glissa par terre, enserrant ses genoux une fois assise sur le sol, comme tétanisée, fixant son regard sur l'entrée de la banque. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, les personnes présentes dans la banque sortirent en trombe, visiblement choqués par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Clarke se rapprocha de Finn qui venait de faire l'aller retour. « Il nous faut une ambulance ! » hurla-t-il en saisissant un téléphone. Il saisit Clarke par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer. « Il y a beaucoup de sang » lui dit-il tout bas.

« Je suis médecin » le rassura-t-elle comme elle pouvait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait lui cacher sa détresse. Il hocha la tête tout en relâchant son étreinte.

L'odeur du sang la prit à la gorge dès qu'elle eut fait un pas dans la banque. L'odeur était presqu'habituelle pour elle et pourtant elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'y accoutumer. Elle le vit par terre à quelques pas d'elle, et se précipita vers lui.

S'il était surpris de la voir, il n'en montra pas un signe. « Je vais bien, occupe toi de l'employé derrière le comptoir» lui indiqua-t-il d'un geste du menton.

« Laisse moi voir d'abord » le contredit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il soupira en levant son t-shirt. Clarke put constater que la balle avait effleuré son flan droit à la lisière des côtes, et était ressortie de l'autre côté sans causer de dégât. Il avait eu de la chance, et elle était sur le point d'en pleurer de soulagement.

« Ok. » lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre blessé « Ne bouge pas » lui ordonna-t-elle.

L'autre blessé avait eu moins de chance, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, il avait reçu deux balles, dont l'une avait transpercé un poumon, tandis que l'autre s'était logée dans son cou. Il ne respirait plus, et Clarke ne trouvait pas son pouls. Il était mort…se dit-elle en se relevant, les pieds englués dans une mare de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils, il n'y en avait pas autant à peine 1 minute auparavant. Elle se retourna et son propre sang se figea avant qu'elle ne retrouve ses capacités physiques et mentales. « Merde ! Bell » hurla-t-elle en retournant à ses côtés.

Le sang s'écoulait de sa jambe, elle était passée à côté de ça, comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle déchira son pantalon. La balle avait touché une artère, d'où la forte quantité de sang qu'il avait déjà perdu. Elle s'affola lorsqu'elle jaugea qu'il avait sans doute perdu environ 2 litres de sang. Elle plaça les 2 poings juste au dessus de la plaie et comprima l'artère de tout son poids en prenant appuie sur ses genoux, essayant de trouver une position assez confortable jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Bellamy serra les dents sans crier, ce qui, selon elle, était déjà un exploit.

« Ok. Parle-moi Bell ! » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Je suis fatigué » lui répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Hey ! » hurla-t-elle, le faisant sursauter et de ce fait, grimacer de douleur. « Parle moi de ce que tu veux, de ta journée, d'Octavia, tout ! Mais parle moi, tu ne dois pas dormir Bellamy ! » le supplia-t-elle. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il ne perde conscience. Il était forcement en état de choc, il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le garde éveillé.

« Ça va aller. Je te le promets » le rassura-t-elle devant l'éclair de compréhension qui avait traversé son regard.

« Il avait pris en otage toute la banque » commença Bellamy, en lui racontant tout le braquage. Clarke ne sentait plus ses mains, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faiblir.

« J'ai froid » s'interrompit-il soudain.

« C'est normal » chuchota Clarke en essayant de sourire. Normal oui. Bon signe ? Définitivement non. Bon sang, que faisaient les secours ? « Hey ! Reste avec moi ! Parle moi d'Octavia, je ne sais même pas quand elle doit accoucher. Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Bellamy sembla réfléchir. « En avril » lui répondit-il d'une voix faible qui effraya Clarke. Mais heureusement, elle vit arriver les brancardiers.

« Dr Viels » se présenta-t-il, mais Clarke s'en fichait pas mal, elle se contenta de débiter d'une traite « La balle a touché la fémorale. Il a perdu, je dirais pratiquement 2 litres de sang. »

« Etes vous médecin ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en prenant le pouls de Bellamy.

« J'ai finis ma 7ème année donc…pas tout à fait. »

« Ok. Il semblerait que vous lui ayez sauvé la vie… »

Pas encore… se dit Clarke en fermant les yeux malgré elle.

« Son pouls est filant » lui indiqua-t-il en faisant signe aux brancardiers. « Agent Blake, on va vous transporter à l'hôpital. Je vais compter jusqu'à 3 et les brancardiers vont vous déposer sur la civière, ok ? »

Bellamy hocha la tête.

« Vous ne devez pas vous endormir, vous pouvez faire ça ? Vous nous ferez la conversation dans l'ambulance ! Dr… » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Clarke.

« Griffin » répondit-elle sans quitter Bellamy des yeux.

« Ok Dr Griffin. Il ne peut pas perdre plus de sang, il est trop faible. Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de comprimer l'artère jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital ? »

Clarke acquiesça. Elle savait que si elle lâchait, il n'y survivrait pas…

« Alors on va vous mettre tous les 2 dans la civière. »

C'était plutôt risqué songea Clarke. Incertain aussi. Elle enjamba Bellamy en lui arrachant à nouveau un cri de douleur, et se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de lui, ses poings toujours serrés sur l'artère.

« 1.2.3… »

Bellamy hurla lorsqu'ils le déposèrent sur la civière, Clarke essayant de porter son poids sur ses propres jambes pour éviter d'aggraver la situation.

Le Dr Viels passa le trajet à poser des questions à Bellamy pour le maintenir éveillé mais lorsqu'il reprit son pouls, il le sentit faiblir.

« Son pouls est trop faible » déclara-t-il tout bas.

Clarke ne put retenir ses larmes. « Tiens le coup Bell, s'il te plait » le supplia-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Bellamy ferma les yeux un instant, au grand damne de Clarke, mais les rouvrit instantanément pour se concentrer sur elle.

« Princesse…il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Clarke secoua la tête avec détermination « Tu me le diras quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital. »

« Clarke… » insista-t-il alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il faut que tu saches… »

Sa voix était si faible qu'elle en eu mal au fond du cœur.

« Je n'ai pas couché avec elle »

« On le perd » entendit-elle comme si elle n'était plus vraiment dans le même espace, comme si elle était dans un état second. Elle entendit les brancardiers ouvrir la double porte de l'ambulance mais n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'être entré à l'hôpital avec la civière… La seule chose dont elle était capable à cet instant, c'était de lui marteler inlassablement les mêmes paroles. « Accroche-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

* * *

**Alors, j'imagine que vous pensiez ne pas pouvoir me détester plus...mmhhhh...aller, c'est le dernier chapitre sous tension, les autres seront plus calme ;) **

**Sinon, c'est aussi le plus long chapitre de toute l'histoire de mes fan fics , j'ai pas pu m'arrêter lol.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, au temps que vous prenez pour lire et commenter et merci aux guests (Guest et Bouhouhou).**

**Après 2 chapitres intenses, voici un chapitre de transition un peu plus calme !**

* * *

Clarke frottait compulsivement ses mains couvertes de sang sous l'eau, avec l'aide de Raven qui était venu la rejoindre. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux collaient, et elle tremblait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Regarde moi Clarke. Tu es en état de choc. » lui dit Raven. « Chuuuutt tout va bien se passer maintenant, il est entre de bonnes mains » la rassura-t-elle en lui prenant ses mains désormais propres, qu'elle continuait inlassablement de nettoyer…

« Il est peut être entre de bonnes mains mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va s'en sortir » chuchota Clarke pas vraiment maitresse d'elle-même, tout en se réassayant sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et elles n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Clarke s'imaginait tous les gestes médicaux des médecins qui s'affairaient autour de lui, se demandant si le cœur de Bellamy était suffisamment fort pour surmonter ça…

Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, elle vit débarquer vers elle Octavia, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et les deux jeunes filles laissèrent courts à leur peine commune. Octavia se recula alors en dévisageant Clarke, son regard descendant vers ses vêtements couverts de sang. « Oh mon Dieu » ne cessait-t-elle de répéter, la main sur la gorge.

Après plus ou moins une heure d'attente supplémentaire - Clarke avait complètement perdu la notion du temps - le médecin qui avait pris le relais à l'arrivée de Bellamy les rejoignit, l'air épuisé.

Clarke le regarda d'un air désespéré, s'accrochant à la main d'Octavia.

« Il est stabilisé, mais très faible. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Les prochaines 48h seront cruciales mais j'ai de bons espoirs » les rassura-t-il avec un faible sourire. « En tout cas sans votre présence, il serait mort Dr Griffin. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais une personne à la fois » conclut-il en s'éloignant.

Octavia empoigna Clarke et la tira contre elle en sanglotant un « merci » à peine audible. « Va le voir en premier »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répondit Clarke en cherchant de regard de Raven.

Octavia fronça les sourcils, attendant visiblement qu'elle poursuive.

« C'est…compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me voir pour le moment O. On s'est plus ou moins disputé avant tout ça et… » la voix de Clarke se brisa tandis que ses larmes refaisaient surface.

« Hey… » la rassura Octavia en posant la main sur son bras. « Je sais à quel point mon frère tient à toi. Je suis convaincue que ta présence l'aidera Clarke. Passes-y juste quelques minutes. S'il te plaît… »

Clarke hocha la tête. Bellamy était toujours inconscient, au moins il ne pourrait pas la jeter dehors comme une malpropre…

Elle entra religieusement dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études, elle en avait parcouru des centaines. Pourtant, entrer aujourd'hui dans cette pièce, le voir aussi démunis dans le fond de son lit, lui qui était toujours plein de vigueur et de force tranquille, ça l'anéantissait…

Elle s'assit à son chevet sans un mot et pris sa main dans la sienne, la serrant intensément, essayant de lui transmettre le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Elle resta ainsi durant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur lui, avant de se relever. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe « Je suis désolée. Pour nous, pour lui, pour ces 7 ans. Il faut que tu te battes Bell. Au moins pour Jake… »

Clarke se redressa , la démarche un peu chancelante, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers Octavia « Tiens moi au courant de son état s'il te plait et passe me voir demain matin O d'accord ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Raven devant le silence persistant de Clarke sur le chemin du retour.

« Il est presque 22h. J'ai besoin de dormir. Vraiment Rav. Quant à demain, je vais tout dire à Jake… Pour la suite… » Clarke semblait réfléchir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait « je vais déplacer mon retour à Boston, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de l'hôpital. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un peu de temps avec son fils. Je lui dois bien ça…»

* * *

Octavia avait passé la nuit au chevet de son frère. Contre l'avis de Lincoln, contre l'avis des médecins aussi. Elle s'en fichait, c'était Bellamy. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rentrer sereinement chez elle en le sachant seul ici… C'était ça une famille. Il s'était réveillé par deux fois déjà, les médecins étaient très optimistes, même si les réveils n'avaient durés que quelques secondes, mais cette fois, pour la 1ère fois de la nuit, il avait les yeux ouverts et bien ouverts, l'air tout à fait conscient.

« Hey… espèce de tête brûlée » lui dit-elle affectueusement. « Tu nous as fichu la trouille de notre vie ! »

Il lui sourit tout en fermant les yeux. « Désolé petite sœur… »

« Tu as eu de la chance que Clarke soit là. Elle t'a sauvé la vie… »

Octavia tenait à le lui dire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était _encore _passé entre eux, mais rien ne changerait ce qu'elle venait de faire pour son frère.

Bellamy se crispa inconsciemment lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Clarke et elle eut soudainement envie de le secouer.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

« Elle est rentrée après avoir passé un peu de temps avec toi, en disant que tu ne souhaitais pas vraiment sa présence » lui répondit Octavia les yeux rétrécis.

« Est-ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de ça maintenant ? » dit-il avec un air excédé.

« Sérieusement Bell ? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même depuis qu'elle est partie i ans, tu comptes renouveler l'expérience pour les 7 prochaines années ? »

« Ferme là Octavia ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! » hurla-t-il, épuisé par ces quelques mots.

« Ok. Je suis désolée tu as raison. Ça me rend juste malade de voir à quel point vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, et de vous voir gâcher tout ça… »

La peine que Bellamy lui renvoya en un simple regard lui glaça le cœur. Il avait raison, ça n'était clairement pas le moment de le torturer avec ça.

« Rentre te reposer O. Je vais bien, et toi tu dois prendre soin de ton bébé » lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle hocha la tête. Il était 6h du matin, elle allait dormir quelques heures avant d'affronter ce que Clarke avait à lui dire…

Elle regarda une dernière fois son téléphone avant de s'assoupir et envoya un dernier texto à Clarke.

**O :** Il est réveillé. Il va bien, il est hors de danger. Je passerai vers 11h. Gros bisous !

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil cette nuit. Du moins pas sereinement. Il était 9h et elle regardait Jake manger ses céréales en lui parlant la bouche pleine. « Et mamie dit qu'il y a une ferme avec des animaux, et même des vaches et des cochons ! »

Clarke lui sourit sans répondre, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ses paroles, aussi attendrissant soit-il. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer avec lui. Pendant 7 ans, ça avait été lui l'homme de sa vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils avaient traversé des périodes pas toujours faciles, mais ça les avait rendu plus fort, ça les avait rendu exclusif et sans doute trop dépendant l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui elle avait peur de perdre le 2ème homme de sa vie… Elle lui embrassa brusquement la joue.

« Mamaaaaaaaan, je maaaange ! » lui dit-il d'un air outré, la faisait rire malgré elle.

« Ok mon bébé, je t'attends dans le salon, il faut qu'on se parle tous les deux… »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » bougonna-t-il alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine. Elle soupira. Il ressemblait décidément bien trop à son père…

Jake lui sauta dans les bras en la faisant sursauter. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas entendu approcher…

« Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en capturant une larme de ses petits doigts d'enfant.

« Assieds-toi près de moi mon cœur » lui dit-elle en tapotant le canapé de sa main. « Tu te souviens de l'agent Bellamy ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

« Il…il y a eu une…bagarre hier pendant son travail »

« Avec des bandits ? »

« Oui mon cœur, et il a été emmené à l'hôpital »

« Il va bien ? » s'alarma-t-il, son inquiétude faisant fondre le cœur de Clarke.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu…tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle en lui passant la main dans ses boucles brunes.

« Oui alors ! Il est trop chouette ! »

« Bellamy et moi on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petits » lui avoua-t-elle en préambule. « Viens » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener vers sa chambre. Elle sortit alors de son placard une vieille boîte à chaussure. Elle avait tout laissé tel quel depuis 7 ans, sans vouloir l'emporter à Boston avec elle. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la boîte de pandore, pas vraiment sûre d'être prête à replonger dans tous ces souvenirs…

Elle en sortit une série de photos d'elle et de Bellamy, parfois accompagné d'Octavia. Elles étaient mélangées, sur certaines, on pouvait les voir à la plage alors qu'ils avaient une quinzaine d'années, alors que sur une autre, on voyait Bellamy qui devait avoir 8 ou 9 ans, planté au dessus de la glace de Clarke, franchement mécontente.

« C'est toi là maman, qui boude ? »

Clarke se mit à rire « Tout à fait Jake ! »

Passer en revue tous ces souvenirs la rendait nostalgique. Ce n'était peut être pas la bonne façon d'agir. Tergiverser, tourner autour du pot…elle devait arrêter, ça n'avait que trop duré.

« Et là maman ? C'est qui ? » demanda Jake qui s'était rapproché de la photo posée sur le bureau de Clarke, celle prise le jour de la remise des diplômes.

« C'est Octavia. Une de mes meilleures amies. Et…la sœur de Bellamy… ». Clarke se mordilla la lèvre et inspira profondément. « Jake, Bellamy et moi, on était très proche quand j'habitais ici. » Elle stoppa quelques instants, essayant de rassembler tout son courage. « Bellamy est …ton papa. »

Jake la dévisagea un petit moment d'un air impénétrable qui lui faisait immanquablement penser -encore - à son père, ça devenait plutôt gênant.

« Alors j'ai un papa ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde .

« Bien sur Jake… » lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible, se disant que vraiment, rien au monde ne préparait à ce genre de discussion.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Il n'y avait que lui pour ce genre de considération. Elle était si fière de lui, si fier du petit homme qui se tenait devant elle.

« Oui… »

« Mais… pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Parce qu'il ne savait pas Jake… »

« Et maintenant il sait ? »

« Oui ». Clarke avait du mal à maitriser ses émotions, et de ce fait, sa propre voix…

« Est-ce que… est ce que je peux le voir ? »

« Bien sur mon cœur. Autant de fois que tu le souhaites… » lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Est-ce que c'est mal ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

« Qu'est ce qui est mal ? »

« Que Bellamy soit mon papa. Tu es triste maman »

Les larmes de Clarke ruisselèrent sur ses joues une fois de plus. « Non Jake, Bellamy sera le meilleur des papas » le rassura-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

* * *

Clarke eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa conversation avec Jake, que la sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'Octavia.

« Entre Octavia » entendit-elle Raven. « Je suis Raven , la colocataire de Clarke »

« Ahh oui ! Tu es sage femme ! Enchantée. Désolée pour cette nuit, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal »

« Aucuns soucis ! »

« Salut O ! » lui dit Clarke en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il peste, il bougonne, il va parfaitement bien ! » plaisanta Octavia.

Un léger silence s'instaura entre elles. Raven le brisa en s'éclipsant vers les chambres.

Clarke se tourna vers son amie en soupirant bruyamment. Affronter 3 Blake en 24h, c'était sans doute plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, seulement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix…

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… » commença Octavia à brûle pour point.

« En quelque sorte, ça te concerne un peu » la coupa Clarke en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Elle se mit à triturer ses mains compulsivement, se les remémorant pleines de sang à peine quelques heures auparavant.

« Quand je suis partie i ans…j'étais enceinte Octavia. De Bellamy » chuchota Clarke sans oser la regarder dans les yeux, ordonnant à son cœur de se calmer. Au final c'était la conversation qu'elle aurait du avoir avec Bellamy, celle qu'il aurait mieux fallut avoir…

Sous le choc, Octavia la dévisagea un petit moment sans réussir à articuler le moindre son. De toute façon, Clarke ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« L'histoire est…compliquée. Pour faire court, ça s'est mal fini entre nous et….ne m'interrompt pas O sinon je ne vais pas avoir le courage de finir » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle allait parler et Clarke enchaina rapidement . « Je ne voulais pas garder ce bébé, je voulais commencer une nouvelle vie. Je…Bellamy n'était pas au courant ». C'était fait, elle l'avait dit. Une partie de son cerveau se sentit soulagée. Une partie seulement…

« Tu as avorté ? » demanda Octavia, visiblement atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Je n'ai pas pu » souffla Clarke.

« J'ai besoin de m'assoir. Tu as un enfant ? » demanda-t-elle en s'étalant sur un fauteuil.

Clarke hocha la tête, incertaine de savoir comment continuer cette conversation.

« Et Bell l'a mal prit quand tu lui as dis ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit, j'imagine que ça fait parti du problème » lui répondit Clarke avec un petit rire nerveux. « Il a croisé Jake avec Raven plusieurs fois et…il a compris, enfin, avec l'aide de Jake »

« Jake…comme ton père…Il…il est à Grounders ? » demanda Octavia les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui. Il est à l'étage… J'étais sur le point de lui dire Octavia, je te le jure » se justifia-t-elle. « Maintenant il ne me pardonnera jamais , non pas que je ne le comprenne pas » conclut Clarke en haussant les épaules.

« Ohhh Clarke… » Octavia se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Clarke n'espérait pas tant .Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose de particulier, elle avait préféré ne pas faire d'hypothèse, pensant même un instant que son amie pourrait réagir comme son frère… « Je n'imagine même pas par quoi tu as du passer ces 7 dernières années ! »

Clarke se mit à pleurer sans bruit dans ses bras, soulagée et en même temps, plus perdue que jamais.

« Est-ce que…je peux le voir ? » demanda Octavia timidement.

« Bien sur, viens »

Jake et Raven jouaient aux cartes à même le sol.

« J'ai gagné ! » cria Raven

« T'es qu'une tricheuse tante Rav' »

« Et toi un mauvais joueur poussin » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Hey Jake, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un » les interrompit Clarke.

Jake leva ses yeux clairs vers les deux jeunes femmes, laissant Octavia stupéfaite. Aucun doute sur la paternité de ce petit gars, songea-t-elle en s'attardant sur ses cheveux d'ébène et ses quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemaient le bout de son nez. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu limpide trahissaient sa mère…

« La sœur de Bellamy ! » hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses jambes.

« Il a vu quelques photos » expliqua Clarke à Octavia en riant.

« Jake, voilà ta tante Octavia » dit Clarke en respirant précipitamment. C'était encore tellement étrange pour elle…

« Tu restes manger avec nous tante Octavia ? »

« Euhh…si ta maman n'y voit pas d'objection, je ne dis pas non… »

Pour la 1ère fois depuis son arrivée, Clarke profita du repas de façon complètement détendue, sans faux semblant. Et voir Octavia et Jake se découvrir mutuellement lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Il faut que j'y aille » leur dit Octavia à la fin du repas. « Je voudrais passer à l'hôpital pour voir Bell. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller aussi maman ? »

Clarke baissa les yeux. « Je… est ce que tu veux bien y aller avec lui O s'il te plait ? »

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur 1ère vraie rencontre par sa présence, et elle savait parfaitement que Bellamy serait bien trop tendue si elle était là.

« Bien sur, pas de problème »

« J'attendrais en bas de l'hôpital, comme ça tu pourras rester avec Bell après… » chuchota Clarke.

C'était sans doute le moment que Jake avait attendu tout au long de sa courte existence. Clarke était aussi nerveuse pour lui qu'elle l'aurait été pour elle-même…

* * *

**Alors... c'était un chapitre pas vraiment facile à écrire, surtout la conversation Clarke/Jake, est ce qu'il y a vraiment une façon d'annoncer ça à un enfant? Du coup je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment fait passer toutes les émotions que je souhaitais...**

**Peu de Bellarke je l'avoue, mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être dites avant de passer à la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hesitez pas à me laisser votre avis!**

**Au programme du chapitre 10: la très attendue confrontation Bellarke ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs de la fan fic ainsi qu'aux guets : Elea (tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire passer des emotions à travers mes fics), Victoire et Bouhouhou (un petit peu de patience pour la réunion des 3 Blake lol)**

* * *

Bellamy se contentait de regarder passivement le plafond de sa minuscule chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et contempler le plafond valait toujours mieux que de réfléchir. Il avait écouté son répondeur un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et entendre à nouveau sa voix était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il avait d'abord refermé son téléphone immédiatement, avant de relancer le répondeur. Elle lui avait laissé le message avant de le rejoindre à la banque, et son _je t'aime_, le hanterait surement pour le reste de la journée. Voir le reste de sa vie... Il soupira. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver 7 ans auparavant, tout donné pour qu'elle sache à ce moment là qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie. Quel gâchis...

Il se redressa brusquement après avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Octavia passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

"Tu manges? Je te dérange?"

"Bien sur que non, entre O, ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Et puis vu ce qu'on me donne à manger ici, je ne rate pas grand chose!" grimaça-t-il.

Octavia entra avec un sourire franc, mais un peu gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère.

"Est ce que je peux faire entrer quelqu'un?" demanda-t-elle timidement.

"O, je ne veux pas voir..." commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

"Non!" cria-t-elle un peu trop subitement "C'est... Jake" lui dit-elle d'un air entendu, malgré le petit air de panique qu'elle vit flotter dans le regard de Bellamy.

Jake entra dans la chambre d'un air gauche et pris la parole après quelques longues secondes de silence. "J'ai un kinder si tu veux..." lui dit-il d'un air si sérieux que Bellamy et Octavia ne purent s'empêcher d'en rire.

"Je vous laisse un peu tranquille, je vais boire un café et je reviendrais chercher Jake après" lui indiqua Octavia avec un clin d'œil.

Bellamy s'éclaircit la voix sans le quitter des yeux. "Tu vas bien Jake?" lui demanda-t-il en croquant dans son kinder.

"Oui. Tu t'es vraiment battu avec des bandits?" lui demanda-t-il avec une admiration qui cloua un sourire sur les lèvres de Bellamy, le 1er sourire sincère depuis la veille.

"Euuuhhh, oui mais tu vois, c'est plutôt dangereux! Rapproche toi Jake" lui dit-il en lui faisant une place à côté de lui. "Comment ça se passe à Boston?"

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Non, en fait il voulait tout savoir de sa vie, même si rien de ce qu'il pourrait désormais dire ne rattraperait toutes les années manquées.

"Je vais à l'école avec mes copains. C'est très grand, il y a du monde partout. Maman n'aime pas ça. Moi non plus je crois. " lui dit-il en y réflechissant. "Et notre appartement n'est pas très grand, mais maman dit qu'un jour on aura une grande maison, avec une balançoire et aussi une vraie cabane rien que pour moi." conclut-il en souriant.

Bellamy eut de la peine en constatant qu'il n'était qu'un étranger parmi tout ça.

"Je te montrerai ma maison si tu veux, quand je sortirais. Elle est presque finie." chuchota-t-il, une sourde douleur s'insinuant dans sa poitrine. Encore fallait-il que Clarke et Jake soient encore là à sa sortie...

"Il y a une cabane?"

"Ça peut s'arranger" lui répondit Bellamy en riant, faisant naitre un sourire innocent sur le visage du petit garçon.

Jake lui parla de ses copains, de Clarke qui rentrait tard, de Raven qui le gardait souvent après l'école, et de Mme Cork, la voisine qui le gardait quand Raven ne pouvait pas. Le petit était intarissable et Bellamy buvait ses paroles comme de l'eau. Jake s'interrompit soudainement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Maman m'a dit que... tu étais mon papa"

Sous le choc, Bellamy ne s'attendait pas à ce que Clarke lui ait déjà parlé. Dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal... Qu'est ce qu'on était sensé dire dans ces cas là ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans la manière d'être père...

"C'est un peu nouveau pour moi tout ça" lui avoua-t-il doucement.

"Pour moi aussi. Mais je suis content d'avoir un papa" lui dit Jake tandis que la porte se rouvrait sur Octavia.

"Hey Jake, je te racompagne jusqu'à ta maman ok?"

Le petit hôcha la tête en se relevant.

"Jake!" le stoppa Bellamy. "Tu reviendras me voir?"

"Oui!" lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait les yeux de sa mère, les expressions du visage aussi. Sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir, la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. C'était presqu'un crève coeur, il ne pouvait les dissocier l'un de l'autre. Il se demanda furtivement si ça avait été de même pour Clarke ces 7 dernières années...

* * *

"Mamaaaann!"

Clarke était en train de discuter avec le médecin de Bellamy lorsque son fils lui sauta dans les bras. Elle prit congé et reporta toute son attention vers lui.

"Tout s'est bien passé?" lui demanda-t-elle un peu soucieuse.

« Je crois que oui. » lui répondit-il songeur.

« Qu'a dit le médecin ? » demanda Octavia avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

« Que tout allait bien, qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici 2-3 jours. Ils lui ont fait une transfusion. Il sera sans doute fatigué quelques semaines, mais aucune séquelles » lui sourit-elle.

« Ok ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement ! » lui répondit-elle avec soulagement. « Tu…tu restes jusqu'à quand ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain, sans vraiment la regarder.

Clarke soupira. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en l'espace de très peu de temps. Elle était complètement perdue dans tout ça, et n'avait clairement pas pu réfléchir correctement à cette question…

« J'en sais strictement rien Octavia. Je reprends en Septembre à Boston, donc… j'ai un peu de temps. Je devais travailler à l'hôpital en Août pour arrondir les fins de mois mais… je ne sais pas, Août n'arrive que dans 15 jours donc… on partira sans doute fin Juillet… »

« Hey ! Mais tu vas avoir 25 ans le 28 ! Il faut que tu restes avec nous pour le fêter ! »

« Je n'ai pas franchement envie de fêter quoique ce soit en ce moment » soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« On ira juste boire un verre au bar. Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant ça ! » lui répondit Octavia d'un air décidé »

Clarke soupira. « On verra ça plus tard Octavia… »

* * *

Bellamy sortit de l'hôpital 3 jours plus tard. Entre temps, il avait eu la joie de revoir Jake deux fois, et l'envie irrépressible de profiter de lui une fois à dehors. Il posa un pied incertain à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et respira le bon air de Grounders. Il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait failli y rester. Il se rendait aussi compte qu'il allait devoir parler à Clarke. Au moins pour la remercier…

« On ne va pas y passer la journée Bell ! Avance !» lui cria Octavia en lui tenant la porte passager de sa voiture.

« Excuse moi de profiter de la vie » lui répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment tandis qu'elle le ramenait chez lui.

« Dormir en paix ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Jake est vraiment un chouette gamin… Tu dois lui parler Bell… »

« A Jake ? C'est déjà fait il me semble… »

« Arrête tes conneries ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser partir sans lui parler ! »

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Octavia, et laisse moi gérer ma propre vie ! »

Il avait besoin de temps, est ce que c'était si compliqué que ça à comprendre ? Même Clarke le connaissait suffisamment pour garder ses distances.

« Ok. » lui répondit-elle un tantinet vexée. « Si tu changes d'avis, j'organise un pot pour son anniversaire. Si tu t'en souviens, tu as 8 jours, jour pour jour. Ça te laisse le temps de réfléchir. Elle…elle a prévue de rentrer à Boston 2 jours plus tard… »

Bellamy regarda droit devant lui sans ciller. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard sans doute lourd de reproche de sa petite sœur. Il lui restait 10 jours. 10 jours pour savoir ce qui était humainement possible de pardonner aux gens qu'on aime se dit-il en fermant les yeux. 10 jours pour profiter de son fils. 10 jours pour décider si oui ou non Clarke Griffin ferait à nouveau partie de sa vie…

* * *

« Tu viendras à la fête de maman demain ? »

Bellamy raccompagnait Jake jusqu'à la résidence des Griffin, après avoir passé une journée entière avec lui. Des moments qu'il savait rares et précieux, et qu'il voulait pouvoir prolonger indéfiniment.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail demain » commença-t-il, mais se reprit devant l'air déçu du petit « mais j'essaierais de passer c'est promis. »

A vrai dire sa colère envers Clarke l'avait peu à peu quitté, pour faire place à une irréversible mélancolie. Arranger ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Ça lui semblait tout bonnement insurmontable… Pourtant, un moment ou un autre, il savait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter. Mais pas maintenant, pas entre 2 portes, avec Jake, Raven et Abby dans les parages.

Il attendit que Clarke ouvre la porte à Jake et remit le contact de sa voiture. Pas aujourd'hui se dit-il un peu lâchement. Peut être demain…

* * *

Bellamy regarda l'heure en fronçant les sourcils. 22h. Qui venait chez lui à cette heure là ? Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Raven de l'autre côté. Il roula des yeux en la laissant entrer.

« Ton sens de l'accueil fait plaisir à voir » plaisanta-t-elle en avançant lentement dans l'appartement. Il avait les traits tirés, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi. En même temps, il avait du mal à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait pu dormir paisiblement.

« C'est un complot c'est ça ? » la nargua-t-il en croisant les bras, le ton plus agressif que ne laissait paraître son visage.

« Ecoute, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir donner des leçons. J'ai bien essayé avec Clarke mais visiblement, mon statut de meilleure amie ne me confère aucun avantage. Alors disons que je fais ça pour Jake. C'est un chouette gamin, qui mérite le meilleur. »

Elle avait touché la corde sensible. Elle le savait. Il le savait. Bellamy soupira en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

« Je ne te connais pas Bellamy, du moins je ne te connais qu'à travers Clarke. Dans tous les cas, elle, je la connais depuis 7 ans, j'étais là quand elle voulait avorter, j'étais là quand elle a accouché, j'étais là pendant les moments difficiles. Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie à Boston qu'elle ne l'est ici. » Elle le regarda silencieusement détourner les yeux, sans pour autant se décourager.

« J'imagine bien que de ton côté ça n'est pas plus simple que pour elle. Et loin de moi l'idée de pouvoir comprendre ce que tu vis mais…si je suis sûre d'une seule chose, c'est celle-ci : il n'y a pas de gagnants dans cette histoire Bellamy. Ni toi, ni elle, ni Jake. Il n'y a que des perdants, et cette situation ne profite à personne. »

Son silence la rendait nerveuse. Elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu pourrais le penser… » lui répondit-il enfin, plein de lassitude à la fois dans la voix et dans l'attitude.

« Je ne pense à rien Bellamy, à part que chacun a ses torts et que je crois fortement aux secondes chances… On part dimanche soir… »

« Je sais… Et bien sur je vais lui parler avant que vous ne rentriez. Rassure toi. »

Raven expira bruyamment. Rassurée ? Elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son obstination… Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ces 2 là étaient comme 2 âmes sœurs. Aussi buté l'un que l'autre…

Bellamy finissait sa cannette de bière lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« C'est bon, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi Octavia Blake ! Je passerai au bar en fin de soirée ! »

« Un peu de gentillesse c'est trop te demander ? On dirait un pitbull ! »

« Désolé O » lui dit-il un ton en dessous, en se passant la main sur les yeux.

« Je voulais juste te demander si tu n'avais pas croisé Clarke en fait »

« Pourquoi je l'aurais croisé ? »

« J'en sais rien. Et tu ne saurais pas où elle pourrait être par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

« Elle devrait être avec vous non ? »

« Oui. Elle devait me rejoindre pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée des invités, et au final tout le monde est là sauf elle. »

« Jake et Raven aussi ? »

« Oui. Je m'inquiète un peu Bell… avec tout ce qui doit se passer dans sa tête en ce moment… »

Bellamy ferma les yeux l'histoire d'un instant. « J'ai une petite idée. Je te tiens au courant »

* * *

Il avança précautionneusement jusqu'à elle. Il aurait pu y mettre sa main à couper. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là. Allongée au milieu des herbes indisciplinées, les yeux fermés, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il profita de ce moment pour l'admirer. Oui l'admirer. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à cet instant précis, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas tout simplement la serrer contre lui. C'était un sentiment étrange, et dérangeant. En total inadéquation avec ses sentiments des derniers jours… Dans sa robe fluette bleue pâle, les cheveux mi attachés et les bras écartés à même le sol, elle semblait si paisible qu'il hésita à la déranger. Il s'accroupi à ses côtés, respirant les effluves de son parfum acidulé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'étais sûr que tu serais là » constata-t-il tout bas alors qu'elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Elle se contenta de sourire sans bouger.

« Tu sais que tu es sur une propriété privée ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Elle s'était réfugiée dans son jardin. Du moins, son futur jardin. Ça lui semblait presqu'irréelle de la voir chez _lui_…

« Alors arrête-moi » le défia-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, faisant précipiter les battements sourds de son cœur. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps de s'habituer à l'éclat du coucher de soleil naissant. Ils se dévisagèrent un petit moment sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait la force de détourner les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Bell ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Octavia te cherche partout. Elle s'inquiète. Tout le monde t'attend… »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller » grimaça-t-elle. « Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens bien… » avoua-t-elle sincèrement en refermant les yeux.

Et il la croyait. Parce que c'était aussi le seul endroit où il se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Il s'allongea impulsivement à côté d'elle, profitant des dernières lueurs du soleil en soupirant, soudain moins mal à l'aise qu'il n'aurait pu le prédire.

« O va me tuer si je ne te ramène pas » enchaina-t-il en fermant à son tour les yeux.

« Alors ne lui dis pas que tu m'as trouvé… »

Il chercha sa main à tâtons, leurs yeux toujours clos, et profita de ce léger contact avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis prêt à parler » lui dit-il d'un ton décidé, en lâchant sa main pour pouvoir s'assoir. Clarke ouvrit ses yeux avec crainte, se redressa et lui fit face, sa respiration légèrement saccadée trahissant son angoisse.

« D'accord… »

Un ange passa, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose ni bouger, ni à peine respirer…

« Dans l'ambulance, tu m'as dis que tu n'avais pas couché avec elle. »

Bellamy baissa la tête en riant tout bas. « En effet. Drôles de dernières paroles hein ? Et non je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Et si on commençait par le début ? » lui demanda-t-il devant son air effaré.

* * *

**Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais que le Bellarke a été un peu long à venir ces 2 derniers chapitre, mais honnêtement, dans la vie réelle, un truc comme ça aurait mis encore plus de temps. Bon et puis oui, j'aime les anniversaires. Bien que celui ci et celui de double jeu sont radicalement opposés :p**

** Maintenant, place aux révélations. Vous saurez TOUT ce qui s'est passé ces 7 dernières années dans le chapitre 11 !**

**Pensez à me laisser votre avis. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut des heures pour écrire un chapitre, et quelques secondes pour laisser une review :) (enfin ça dépend pr qui ^^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews qui sont juste extras ! et merci aux Guests (Victoire, Bouhouhou et geronimo.)**

**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**La mauvaise, c'est que vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre (alors qu'à la base c'est ce que j'avais prévu)**

**La bonne c'est qu'au final, j'ai voulu bien détailler tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces 7 ans. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire AUTANT. Du coup au lieu d'abréger, il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire plutôt que d'écourter ce que j'avais à raconter !**

* * *

**_7 ans auparavant…_**

**Mi-Juillet **

« Claaaarke ? Du courrier pour toi ma chérie ! »

Clarke ajusta sa robe, prit quelques secondes pour parfaire son léger maquillage et appliqua une touche de parfum dans le creux de son décolleté. Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir et sourit. C'était parfait. Parfait pour sa soirée avec Bellamy. Octavia bossait ce soir, et ils auraient l'appartement pour eux pendant quelques heures. Enfin un RDV qui ne finirait pas dans la paille ou dans la boue se dit-elle en riant. Elle était dévorée par l'impatience mais en même temps, ça la rendait presque nerveuse. Presque 20 jours. 20 jours qu'ils se voyaient en cachette. Sans aucun doute les 20 jours les plus heureux de sa vie…

Elle dévala les escaliers avec entrain pour se retrouver face à Abby.

« Fac de Boston » lui dit-elle avec un éclat pétillant au fond des yeux en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul, heureusement imperceptible. La fac de médecine. Elle en avait toujours rêvé. Ou plutôt, sa mère en avait toujours rêvé pour elles deux… Mais maintenant… elle n'était plus si sûre. Est-ce qu'être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici pouvait vraiment la rendre heureuse ? Alors que la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait désormais, c'était d'être dans ses bras ? Elle se refusait à partir aussi loin de lui, c'était au delà de ses forces…

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe le cœur battant.

_Vous êtes acceptée à la faculté de médecine de Boston_

Elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir, et elle avait bien du mal à le cacher. Abby se méprit sur les raisons de son attitude.

« Refusée ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

Alors Clarke fit la chose la plus stupide du monde. Se mettre à mentir. Elle réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences.

« Oui. Désolé maman » lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de sortir.

« Mais… »

« Il faut que j'y aille »

« Tu rentres tard ? » demanda Abby en la regardant partir.

« Je serais rentrée avant minuit, promis ! »

Clarke frappa doucement à sa porte sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la saisit par les hanches pour l'embrasser au beau milieu du couloir.

« Attention à la pizza ! » articula-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il la lui prit des mains sans lâcher Clarke, et la posa sur la table.

« On mangera plus tard » lui susurra-t-il en l'embrassant fougueusement. « Tu m'as manqué »

« On s'est vu hier Bell. Et je suis sensé être le dessert, pas l'entrée » plaisanta-t-elle en lui retirant son t-shirt, satisfaite sans vraiment lui avouer, d'avoir cet effet sur lui.

« Je me contenterais bien de toi comme seul repas » lui répondit-il de son sourire narquois, mais incapable de masquer le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle, ni dans les yeux, ni dans la voix.

Elle lui sourit, la bouche contre son cou, et s'avoua bien volontiers vaincue tandis qu'il la soulevait de terre pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

« On va la manger cette pizza ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il écoutait les battements de son cœur reprendre un rythme plus paisible.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim ? »

« Faire l'amour me donne faim » lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, avant de se relever. Il enfila un caleçon et s'installa sur un tabouret près du bar de la cuisine.

Clarke se hissa lentement hors du lit, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ses bras, ni d'ailleurs ses draps chauds dont émanait encore son odeur masculine. Elle soupira avant de le rejoindre.

« Laisse m'en un bout quand même »

Il esquissa un sourire en lui tendant une part. Clarke décida de rompre le léger silence qui s'était instauré entre eux. « La fac de Boston a rejeté mon admission » lui dit-elle de but en blanc. Autant coordonner les mensonges, se dit-elle avec un petit soupçon de culpabilité.

« Merde. Désolé Clarke. » lui dit-il sincèrement en lui prenant la main.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il y a d'autres facs. Au pire j'irais à celle de Missoula, elle est à une heure d'ici… »

Oui au pire. Ou alors elle ferait autre chose, pourquoi pas après tout. La fac de médecine de Missoula n'avait pas bonne réputation, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Bellamy la dévisagea un court instant sans rien dire, avant de refixer son attention sur la pizza. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir s'éloigner. Mais il n'avait pas plus envie d'interférer dans ses études…

« Peu importe où tu seras, je viendrais te voir pendant les vacances » la rassura-t-il comme il pouvait.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincue…

**Mi Août **

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, tête contre tête et main dans la main. Ils aimaient se retrouver là les soirs d'été, pour profiter de la douce chaleur de fin de journée, au calme sur _leur_ colline. Ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, tellement qu'ils ne ressentaient plus le besoin de combler les vides de conversation. Ils profitaient juste du plaisir de partager ces moments à deux. D'ailleurs Bellamy était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Clarke se poser sur son épaule.

« Hey, la belle au bois dormant… » le taquina-t-elle. « Il va être l'heure de rentrer »

« Mmmhhhh » lui répondit-il sans bouger. Elle se releva sous son regard et épousseta sa robe avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vide.

« Je pense que je pourrais vivre ici » pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Elle ne se sentait jamais autant en paix qu'ici, avec lui. Et il avait beau se plaindre de devoir cacher leur relation en venant ici, elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui aussi.

Bellamy s'assit dans l'herbe et la regarda en souriant. « Moi aussi je pense que je pourrais » lui répondit-il en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. _Un jour peut être_ se dit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui…

« Il est tard, tu me raccompagnes ? »

* * *

Clarke franchit la porte de sa maison, complètement épuisée. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait lessivée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans son lit.

« Où est ce que tu étais ? » demanda sa mère d'un air suspicieux.

« Nulle part en particulier. Je me suis juste promener. »

« Seule ? »

Clarke se raidit. Qu'est ce que c'était que cet interrogatoire ? Définitivement pas le style de sa mère… Elle garda le silence, semblant réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à lui apporter.

« Ce n'était pas la voiture de Bellamy dehors ? » enchaina Abby, qui avait du mal à cacher son agacement.

Merde. C'était donc à ça qu'elle voulait en venir…

« Je vais dormir » répondit-elle froidement.

**Fin Août**

Clarke eu du mal à reprendre son souffle cette fois ci. Elle essaya de contrôler la nouvelle vague de nausée qui pointait le bout de son nez, et se passa de l'eau froide sur la figure. Ça faisait 6 jours qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette satanée nausée, mais les vomissements l'avaient prise par surprise depuis ce matin uniquement.

Elle se rallongea dans son lit, incapable de se décider à descendre les escaliers. De toute façon sa mère était à l'hôpital, autant se reposer toute la journée pour aller mieux d'ici ce soir.

La sonnerie de son portable la réveilla brutalement. Elle regarda l'heure. 17h. Elle avait dormi presque 5h. Elle secoua la tête en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu chopper et chercha son téléphone à tâtons sans bouger de son lit. C'était un texto de Bellamy.

**B : On se voit ce soir ?**

**C : Non, je pense que j'ai choppé un virus. Je vais juste dormir. On se voit demain ?**

**B : Ok, garde tes microbes, sinon ça pourrait devenir louche ****. Je t'embrasse Princesse, reposes-toi bien !**

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, mais penser à lui lui redonna le moral. Elle descendit alors se préparer quelque chose à manger. Mais le gros dilemme était que rien ne lui faisait envie. Elle grignota un bout de pain et s'installa devant la télé sans que son esprit ne s'accroche vraiment à ce qu'elle regardait. Une pensée furtive s'insinua dans son cerveau. Elle se redressa précipitamment et remonta dans sa chambre en cherchant son calendrier. Elle tourna les pages d'une main tremblante, à la recherche d'une date. La date de ses dernières règles. Déjà 5 semaines. Elle du s'assoir un instant, sans quoi, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avait une semaine de retard, et des nausées. C'était juste…incompréhensible. Elle prenait la pilule, elle faisait attention, elle n'était pas une gamine sans jugeote, il y avait sans doute une autre explication. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain pour sortir la plaquette de pilule de l'armoire. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de contrôle, pour ça il aurait fallu avoir la plaquette précédente. Elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Elle pensait à l'envers. Ça ne servait à rien, c'était juste de l'énergie perdue. Merde.

Elle prit sa veste et sortit. Il était 18h, les pharmacies étaient encore ouvertes. Elle choisit celle située à l'opposée de chez sa mère, gênée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la surprendre en train d'acheter un test de grossesse.

* * *

Il était 19h, sa mère allait rentrer dans moins d'une heure, et elle était là, assise sur les toilettes, incapable de faire ce foutu test. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ça ne changerait rien. Qu'elle fasse ce test ou pas, si elle était enceinte, elle allait devoir y faire face…

Elle glissa le test d'une main tremblante sous le jet d'urine, puis attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité. 3 petites minutes ? Non. Des siècles !

Elle regarda le résultat. Il était positif. Elle n'avait que 18 ans et elle était enceinte. Une partie de son monde sembla s'écrouler à cet instant précis. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

_2 jours plus tard._

« Hey, tu vas mieux ? » demanda Bellamy en se rapprochant d'elle pendant qu'Octavia était parti leur chercher à boire. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette »

« Ça va, rassures-toi je suis juste encore un peu fatiguée par le…virus » lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« Ok » lui dit-il, clairement pas très convaincue par sa réponse, mais Octavia revenait déjà avec les boissons. Ce soir c'était soirée film, mais Clarke voyait défiler les images sans vraiment écouter et s'endormit devant le film.

« Tu devrais raccompagner Clarke » lui dit Octavia en la réveillant.

Le trajet du retour commença dans un profond silence. Ils étaient presqu'arrivé dans la rue des Griffin lorsque Clarke posa la main sur son avant bras. « On va à la colline ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Il hocha la tête et bifurqua. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Octavia.

« Je la préviens, tu devrais faire pareil avec ta mère… Salut O, j'ai raccompagné Clarke, je vais à une soirée, ne m'attends pas ok ? A demain… »

« On dort ici ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Les nuits sont douces et j'ai une couverture dans la voiture… j'ai envie d'être avec toi Clarke…on va juste dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une fois » lui sourit-il de façon hésitante.

Elle hocha la tête en envoyant un texto à sa mère. Au final, se blottir contre lui était sans doute le meilleur remède à ses problèmes. Pour le moment. Parce qu'il faudrait bien trouver le bon moment pour lui avouer sa grossesse. Mais pas ce soir. Pas cette nuit. Ils passèrent la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Clarke dormit d'un sommeil paisible, bien plus paisible de ces 2 dernières nuits…

* * *

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Abby en lui tendant une feuille.

Ça devenait une habitude, de lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle rentrait. Leur relation n'avait jamais été au beau fixe, mais elle se dégradait clairement ces derniers temps. Elle savait qu'Abby n'appréciait pas du tout Bellamy et elle lui faisait bien sentir que leur relation lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Clarke saisit la feuille de façon excédée. C'était le courrier de la fac de Boston. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui t'a permit de fouiller dans mes affaires ? » lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi Clarke, et on dirait que j'avais bien raison ! »

Clarke ricana instinctivement.

« Il y a pire au monde crois moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Boston maman, c'est loin d'être un crime ! »

« Clarke, c'est pour tes études, ça passera vite, vous pourrez toujours vous voir entre deux. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour une amourette de lycéenne, tu le regretteras ! »

Clarke n'avait pas envie d'écouter cette foutue conversation. Ça ne rimait à rien, tout était remis en cause depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Et la fac de Boston était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis…

« Je suis enceinte. » lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe, sans y avoir vraiment réfléchie. Elle voulait juste que sa mère arrête ses remontrances, son babillage, ses futilités. Au moins cette révélation avait eu l'effet escompté. Abby la regardait désormais la bouche ouverte. Pourtant Clarke ne ressentait aucune victoire dans les faits. Elle détourna les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

« Ma petite fille… » chuchota Abby en la prenant dans ses bras. « Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? »

Clarke secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Depuis quand es-tu enceinte Clarke ? »

« Un peu plus de 3 semaines » souffla-t-elle, toujours sans oser affronter son regard.

**Début Septembre**

Bellamy frappa à la porte des Griffin. Clarke n'était pas venue à leur rdv et n'avait donné aucune explication, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il la trouvait étrange en ce moment, et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

Mais ce fut Abby qui lui ouvrit la porte. Etonnée, son visage se fendit d'un sourire aimable, qui ne trompait personne, et surtout pas Bellamy.

« Bonjour Mme Griffin »

« Clarke est sortie. » lui indiqua-t-elle sans un boujour. « Entre » lui dit-elle en s'écartant.

« C'est gentil mais je repasserais plus tard »

« Entre » insista-t-elle. « On va parler ».

Bellamy la suivit avec appréhension. Il savait qu'Abby ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

« Tu savais que Clarke était acceptée à la fac de Boston ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Bellamy la dévisagea sans comprendre. Clarke lui avait dit le contraire.

Abby lui tendit le courrier de la fac, s'il lui prenait l'envie de ne pas la croire, là, il était mit devant le fait accompli.

« Elle refuse d'y aller à cause de toi » lui dit-elle en pointant un doigt inquisiteur dans sa direction.

« Je…je n'étais pas au courant… » commença-t-il.

« Elle est en train d'abandonner ses études pour toi Bellamy ! » continua-t-elle clairement énervée.

« Il me semble que Clarke est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions ! » la défendit-il avec agacement. Il aurait une conversation oui. Avec Clarke, pas avec sa mère.

Mais Abby n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se devait d'étouffer dans l'œuf ce début de relation qui ne rimait à rien. Elle éloignerait alors Clarke à Boston, et elle pourrait suivre ses études, après que… l'autre problème soit réglé.

« Qu'est ce que tu peux lui apporter ici Bellamy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fera quand elle aura abandonné tous ses rêves. Tu l'imagines, coincée à Grounders, déprimant en attendant ton retour à la maison ? C'est la vie que tu envisages pour elle ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes la rendre heureuse ? Elle mérite mieux que ça, et tu le sais ! »

Bellamy la regarda d'un air blessé. Elle avait touché la corde sensible. Il savait que Clarke méritait autre chose de la vie. Elle méritait sans doute mieux que lui aussi. Il n'était qu'un pauvre paumé sans boulot fixe, qui vivait avec sa petite sœur. Quel avenir pouvait-il lui assurer ? Il ne pouvait se défaire de son complexe d'infériorité envers elle.

« Laisse la faire ses études Bellamy, après ça, vous aurez tout le temps de décider d'un avenir commun. Elle a 18 ans, et abandonner sa vie pour une amourette de lycéenne, n'est pas dans son intérêt, n'est ce pas ? »

« Comment est ce que je pourrais la convaincre ? » demanda-t-il, presque vaincu. « Elle est encore plus bornée que moi… »

« Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre, pour son bien, tu trouveras… » conclut-elle, visiblement soulagée…

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Pas très sympa Abby…**

**Au programme du chapitre 12 : le départ de Clarke, sa vie à Boston pendant sa grossesse et la 1****ère**** année de Jake.**

**Je profite de faire un peu de pub pour 2 fics françaises et 1 anglaise pour ceux qui en lisent, que j'adore :**

**\- Together d'Estellech (mélange des 100 et de Hunger Game)**

**\- Flares de Raviolissimax**

**\- Bravery de citigirl13 : en anglais, et il faut avoir un peu de temps car chaque chapitre fait plus de 10000 mots ! (il y en a 4 pour l'instant et le dernier sera posté cette semaine, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fic :p )**

**Voilà, rdv dans une semaine pour le chapitre 12, le dernier avant le final ) Bisous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci à Bouhouhou!**

**Le chapitre précédent n'a pas eu l'air de vous transcender lol, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira plus! **

**En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire (un peu moins que le final qd même :p)**

* * *

**Début Septembre**

Bellamy l'attendait à la soirée d'anniversaire de Jasper.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment il pourrait lui faire entendre raison. C'était Clarke Griffin, et quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, difficile d'en démordre...

Mais il était aussi têtu qu'elle, si ce n'était plus. Elle devait poursuivre ses études, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, alors ils se retrouveraient forcement, peu importe la distance. Il essayait de se rassurer, en espérant qu'elle voyait les choses de la même manière, parce que des mecs intelligents et de bonne famille, elle allait forcement en rencontrer à Boston. Il soupira en essayant d'éloigner les pensées négatives et se resservi une bière, sans l'entendre approcher.

"Salut Bell" minauda la jeune fille en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Salut Echo, tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il en se décalant légèrement. Elle était sexy et plus que séduisante, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que Clarke... quoique…Il serra les poings. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée se dit-il en la cherchant du regard.

"Ça va merci, tu m'offres un verre?" demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux d'un air sensuel.

Il n'était pas dupe, elle lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas inscrit sur son front qu'il avait une petite amie.

Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes, Echo s'étant quasiment collée à lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Bellamy vit apparaitre Clarke du coin de l'oeil. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, indécis. Ce n'était juste ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais c'était aussi le seul moyen de la faire partir. Alors il fit la chose la plus stupide de toute sa vie, il s'approcha des lèvres d'Echo, et l'embrassa tandis qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien.

* * *

"Tu as couché avec elle?" demanda Clarke en scrutant son appartement le lendemain matin.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et n'avait qu'une crainte, le retrouver dans ses bras, dans son appartement, dans son lit. Le lit qu'ils avaient partagés tant de fois, le lit où il lui avait dit je t'aime. Elle inspira profondément, se forçant à contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, et trouva le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Sauf qu'il la fuyait des yeux, et ça lui brisa le coeur, tout autant que sa réponse.

"Oui. J'avais trop bu Clarke..."

La gifle résonna dans l'appartement d'une force qui les prit tous les 2 par surprise.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit sans un regard pour lui.

Il avait été trop loin il le savait. Il venait de briser le coeur de la femme qu'il aimait, et le sien par la même occasion. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit où il ne s'était rien passé, et se passa les 2 mains dans les cheveux. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas... Mais c'était pour son bien, il en était convaincu…

* * *

"Ohh Clarke, arrête de pleurer ma chérie"

Elle sanglotait silencieusement dans les bras de sa mère. Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait, et coucher avec la 1ère fille qui passait par là...

"Qu... qu'est ce...que je vais faire maintenant?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Abby la regarda calmement.

"Tu vas aller à la fac de Boston. Tu y feras tes études et tu deviendras un grand médecin. Ça te fera du bien de t'éloigner Clarke."

"Et le bébé? Il faut que je lui dise". Elle était perdue, elle ne savait absolument plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Abby la dévisagea froidement sans un mot.

"Tu... crois que je ne dois pas le garder..." ça n'était pas une question et ça lui fit froid dans le dos.

"Clarke, tu ne pourras pas suivre tes études, ou même reconstruire ta vie avec un enfant. Tu es trop jeune, ça ne fera ni ton bonheur, ni le sien...Tu auras bien le temps de fonder une famille plus tard..."

Peut être que sa mère avait raison, oui, peut être...

* * *

**Mi Septembre**

Clarke avait bouclé ses valises la veille. Elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour ça, se refusant d'y penser jusque là. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour faire signe à Octavia qui était en larmes, et monta dans l'avion. Lorsqu'elle eut bouclé sa ceinture, alors elle s'autorisa à pleurer. C'était un adieu, elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds à Grounders, c'était le prix à payer pour avancer, pour oublier. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle vie…

**Boston, fin Septembre**

Clarke attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente du gynécologue. Raven devait la prendre en rdv avant... avant...qu'elle ne se fasse avorter. Elle avait du mal, ne serait-ce que de penser à ce mot. _Avorter. _Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser en arriver là…La sage femme fit son apparition et lui envoya un sourire engageant. Clarke n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais ça la réconforta. Elle se leva, tremblante et avança jusqu'au cabinet.

"Je te ferais grâce de la question _est ce que ça va_" commença Raven en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus éloigner la sensation de suffocation qui émanait de son ventre. Elle posa d'instinct une main sur celui ci, surprise elle-même de son instinct de protection.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire" avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

"Explique moi pourquoi tu veux avorter Clarke."

Devant son silence, Raven alla chercher son tableau de l'autre côté de la pièce, pour l'amener jusqu'à sa patiente.

"Parfois les meilleures méthodes sont les plus anciennes. On va faire un tableau des pour et des contre avortement" lui dit-elle en s'affairant à la tâche, particulièrement fière d'elle-même.

Clarke se demanda un instant si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer, mais contre toute attente, ça eut le don d'enlever une partie de sa tension. Une partie seulement.

"Aller dis moi, qu'est ce qu'on met dans les pour?"

"J'ai 18 ans" commença-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix, heureuse de trouver une échappatoire à son anxieté.

"Ok. Quoi d'autre?"

"Les études."

"Oui c'est vrai, j'imagine que d'avoir un enfant pendant ses études est un vrai casse tête. Bien que tu ne sois ni la première ni la dernière à qui ça arrivera." lui sourit-elle. "Le problème c'est surtout de subvenir aux besoins d'un enfant quand on ne travaille pas"

"Ça n'est pas un problème ça." lui avoua Clarke alors que Raven lui lançait un regard de surprise.

"Bien. Alors on met l'argent dans les contre avortement?"

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle venait d'une famille aisée, l'argent n'était vraiment pas un problème.

"Le papa?"

"Pour" répondit Clarke instinctivement, mais elle se sentit obligé d'approfondir sa réponse lorsqu'elle observa Raven qui fronçait les sourcils. "Il n'est pas au courant" dit-elle en fuyant son regard tandis qu'elle inscrivait le mot papa dans les pour. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Bellamy n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle avorte. Quoique… le connaissait-elle vraiment au fond ? Une petite voix intérieure lui susurra que oui…

"De toute façon je ne pourrais jamais vivre seule avec un bébé et faire mes études en même temps..."

"Les babysitteurs existent pour ça, ou n'importe quelle personne cherchant à se faire de l'argent de poche" lui répondit-elle pensivement, avant de lui sourire à nouveau d'un air étrange. Elle se tourna vers le tableau et inscrivit son prénom dans les contre.

"Je cherche une colocataire. Mon... fiancé m'a...je l'ai quitté et je suis incapable de payer le loyer seule" lui expliqua-t-elle.

Clarke la fixa sans vraiment saisir l'implication de sa proposition. Sans vraiment y croire non plus. Ou plutôt... "Tu ne te rends pas comptes de ce que ça implique Raven. Un bébé c'est... bruyant...et ça veut dire nuits blanches et pas pour faire la fête..."

"J'ai besoin d'argent de poche" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça!"

"Et ce bébé, qu'est ce qu'il en pense?" demanda Raven en pointant le ventre de Clarke.

Clarke déglutit en repositionnant sa main sur son ventre.

"Et Clarke, on la met où? Dans les pour ou les contre?" demanda la sage femme d'un air malicieux.

Clarke inspira avant de répondre. Non pas pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, parce qu'elle savait sa décision prise depuis un petit moment déjà, mais plutôt pour se donner la force de dire tout haut, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais oser s'avouer.

"Contre!" lui sourit-elle franchement.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » continua Raven, attendant les mots fatidiques.

« Je ne veux pas avorter »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui ! ». Elle voulait ce bébé. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre elle et Bellamy, cet enfant n'y était pour rien, et puis honnêtement, ça restait un bébé de l'amour, même si ça n'était que de son côté à elle…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait enfin en paix avec elle-même…

* * *

**Début Mai**

« Non non non » scanda Clarke en croisant les jambes.

« Comment te dire Clarkey. Je suis désolée si tu n'en avais pas conscience mais…tu viens de perdre les eaux, il va falloir accoucher. »

« Pas question ! C'est pas encore pour maintenant ! Il doit naitre dans 10 jours. Et il naitra dans 10 jours ! » hurla-t-elle en subissant une nouvelle contraction, recroisant les jambes comme pour empêcher le bébé d'arriver.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Clarke, viens là » lui dit-elle en saisissant son bras.

« Lâche moi ! » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol, tout en s'essayant aux exercices de préparation à l'accouchement que lui avait appris Raven.

« Bon, ok, on a sûrement un peu de temps » lui rétorqua Raven, à la limite entre l'amusement et l'agacement. « Laisse moi regarder où tu en es. » lui dit-elle en l'allongeant. « Ok. Tu es dilatée à 3. Je te laisse une heure, si ça bouge trop on fonce à l'hôpital ok ? »

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête pour tout ça, pas prête pour ce changement de vie. Juste PAS PRETE.

Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées et ça commençait à inquiéter Raven.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! » hurla Clarke en pleine contraction. « Je n'en serais pas là sans toi ! »

Raven se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire, ça n'était clairement pas dans l'air du temps.

« Aller Clarke, on y va. Sinon tu vas louper la péridurale, et tu m'en voudras encore plus ! » rit-elle en emmenant sa valise.

« Je suis morte de trouille Rav' »

« Je sais. Mais je serais là, je ne te quitte pas ok ? »

* * *

Clarke saisit la petite chose fripée contre sa peau et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Elle y était arrivée. Non sans mal, mais elle venait de donner la vie à un petit être sans défense. Elle croisa son regard et à ce moment là, tout lui parut légitime, toutes les galères passées et à venir, tous les sacrifices, toutes les douleurs. En plongeant son regard dans ses petits yeux clairs, elle sut qu'elle ne regretterait jamais sa décision. L'homme de sa vie, c'était lui… Peu importe toutes les difficultés, la vie venait de prendre tout son sens… Elle avait devant elle l'être le plus parfait au monde…

« Comment on l'appelle ce petit bonhomme ? » demanda le gynéco.

« Jake » souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se tourna alors vers Raven, les yeux plein de larmes. « Merci Rav' » murmura-t-elle doucement, sans pouvoir exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour celle qui était devenue en si peu de temps, une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Elle n'en serait pas là sans elle. _Il_ ne serait pas là sans elle. Clarke lui était d'une reconnaissance infinie. Dire que sa propre mère n'était même pas là. Dire que sa propre mère avait voulu qu'elle _tue_ son enfant…

* * *

**Début Janvier**

Raven entra dans l'appartement après 15 jours passé dans sa famille. Elle déposa ses valises près de la porte, et fronça les sourcils en attendant que ses yeux s'accommodent à l'obscurité. Pourquoi Clarke n'avait pas ouvert les volets ? se demanda-t-elle en essayant de réfléchir malgré les pleurs de Jake qu'elle entendait à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Elle trouva Clarke en pleurs, recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, berçant Jake qui ne se calmait pas.

« Hey… » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant près de son amie. « Donne moi le petit » lui dit-elle en tendant les bras. Jake se calma vite dans ses bras et Clarke soupira tout en reniflant.

« Je ne suis même pas capable de le calmer » lui dit-elle en pleurant.

« Toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi… »

« Entre les examens qui arrivent, et Jake qui pleure tout le temps, je n'arrive à rien. Je suis une mauvaise mère » chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

« Arrête tes conneries Clarke. Tu es une mère fabuleuse, tu déchires comme maman, et quand Jake pourra parler, c'est ce qu'il te dira ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Va dormir, je m'occupe de lui cette nuit…Tout va bien se passer, je te promets… »

Et tout se passa bien. Tous les moments difficiles furent surmontés par le courage et la force de l'amour, cette force qui déplace les montagnes et nous fait avancer, pas après pas, jour après jour…

* * *

**Septembre**

Bellamy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Ça faisait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'elle était partit. Deux ans qu'il pensait pouvoir oublier. Oublier son sourire, oublier l'odeur de sa peau, oublier la douceur de ses gestes, oublier ses éclats de rire. Oublier le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle s'était crue trahie. C'était sans doute le pire, c'était ça qui hantait ses nuits…

« C'est ici qu'il faut signer Mr Blake. »

Les paroles du notaire semblèrent le faire revenir à la réalité. Il signa les documents et sortit prendre l'air…

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un malheureux caillou qui n'en demandait pas tant, et dirigea ses mains vers l'intérieur de ses poches en marchant. Après environ 20 minutes de marche – marcher lui faisait du bien, ça lui permettait d'évacuer ses sentiments contradictoires – il arriva en haut de la colline. _Sa_ colline. Il s'était ruiné pour ça, alors qu'il commençait à peine sa formation de flic. C'était du suicide d'avoir pris un tel prêt , sachant qu'il lui faudrait des années pour construire une maison ici.

Il soupira en regardant les terres qui étaient désormais à lui, où il ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose.

_Un jour peut être…_ se dit-il avec mélancolie, en songeant aux jolies boucles blondes de la jeune fille qui hanterait à jamais ces lieux…

* * *

**Alors? Votre avis?J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de fun avec Raven, même si c'est la mélancolie qui prédomine (et c'est voulu :p)  
**

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la seule rémunérations des auteurs de fanfics :p**

**Comme je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, le chapitre final sera posté d'ici 10-12 jours (pas taper :) )**

**Bisous!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà Voilà! Viens le temps du dernier chapitre!**

**Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour avoir suivi cette fic, merci pour vos nombreux commentaires et compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur!**

**Merci aussi aux guests qui ont suivi l'histoire depuis le début, et j'en profite pr remercier Guest, Victoire et Bouhouhou ( ne t'inquiètes pas, ce dernier chapitre devrait te remonter le moral lol, et pr l'epilogue, il est comprit dans ce chapitre ;) ) pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent.**

**J'espère que ce final sera à la hauteur de vos attentes :p**

* * *

Sous le choc des révélations, Clarke laissa dériver son regard, d'abord dans le vide, puis vers la maison de Bellamy. Avoir des regrets était sans doute la pire chose au monde, et elle refusait d'imaginer la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir ces 7 dernières années, la vie à ses côtés…

Il faisait presque nuit désormais et elle n'osait pas rompre le silence qui les avait enveloppé depuis la fin de leur conversation. Le poids des mots résonnait encore dans leur tête à tous les deux, et il leur faudrait sans doute des jours, si ce n'était plus, pour pouvoir digérer tous les non dits.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'elle sentit les gouttes mouillées s'écraser sur ses mains. Elle frotta ses yeux compulsivement puis se leva, incapable de rester calme au vu de l'agitation de son esprit.

Elle inspira profondément. Qu'est ce qu'elle était sensé lui dire à cet instant ? Et lui, qu'était-il sensé lui dire ? Il ne l'avait pas trompé, elle avait prit cette révélation comme une gifle. Il ne l'avait pas trompé, mais elle, elle lui avait caché l'existence de son enfant. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ?

« Je suis désolée » lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle reconnut à peine. Elle s'en voulait tellement… « Je sais que le temps perdu n'est pas rattrapable mais sache que tu pourras voir Jake quand tu veux, je reviendrais pour les vacances, et toi…tu peux venir à Boston » lui dit-elle d'une voix chancelante.

Mais Bellamy ne la regardait même pas, il restait sans réaction. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir, il devait la détester. Elle recula doucement sans le quitter des yeux, puis se retourna, et laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir devant son indifférence. « Je vais rejoindre Octavia » lui dit-elle d'une voix basse, en s'éloignant, cette fois ci plus rapidement.

« Attends Clarke ! » lui cria-t-il sans pour autant bouger. L'air devenait plus frais et il frissonna légèrement, se demandant si c'était vraiment la faute au froid ambiant, ou si c'était son propre cœur qui s'était glacé ce soir…

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, pourtant il pouvait deviner ses larmes par les soubresauts qui agitaient régulièrement son corps. Il baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire à cet instant précis ? Qu'ils avaient tout gâché ? Sans aucun doute. Qu'il ne pourrait peut être pas totalement lui pardonner ? Peut être. Mais à la question : voulait-il passer le reste de sa vie sans elle ? Il était sur de la réponse. Non. S'il ne la retenait pas ce soir, il la perdrait à nouveau, elle, et Jake par la même occasion… L'heure n'était plus aux remontrances…

Il se releva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas, pas vraiment assuré, en se passant la main dans les cheveux, signe incontestable de sa nervosité.

« Si tu as besoin d'être pardonnée, je vais le faire. Tu es pardonnée. Mais s'il te plait. Ne t'en va pas » lui dit-il d'une voix brisée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie, c'était une évidence. Il ne _fallait _pas qu'elle parte. Il ne la _laisserait pas_ partir.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle sanglotait et la tira légèrement vers lui pour qu'elle se retourne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent longuement sans avoir besoin de mots et il la serra contre lui, si fort qu'il eut peur de lui faire mal. Mais elle passa les bras autour de son cou et pleura contre sa chemise sans qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que l'envie d'y mettre fin.

Elle ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais elle se sentait dans un état second. La main de Bellamy caressait le bas de son dos pour revenir inlassablement vers sa nuque et la base de sa chevelure blonde, et malgré les larmes et la tension, ça la détendit, sa respiration se fit plus calme. A vrai dire, elle n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer, de peur de rompre ce moment, de peur qu'il revienne sur ses dires. Elle ne voulait pas se détacher de lui car elle était tellement effrayée d'y croire que ça lui faisait mal au fond de la poitrine.

« Octavia va s'inquiéter. » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de se reculer.

Clarke hocha la tête.

« Je…je vais lui envoyer un texto pour lui dire que je t'ai retrouvé et qu'on arrivera d'ici… » il réfléchit en dévisageant Clarke. « ½ heure ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils pourraient y être en moins de 10 minutes.

« Je fais peur à voir c'est ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Disons que prendre 20 minutes pour se ressaisir ne sera pas du luxe » lui sourit-il en saisissant son portable. « Viens » lui dit-il en se rallongeant à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, avant d'oser se réfugier dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise, éclairant le visage de Bellamy d'un sourire sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Clarke ? » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il y avait tellement de réponses à cette question…

« Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » redemanda-t-il d'un air grave.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, mais peut être n'était-ce une évidence que pour elle-même.

« Je veux revenir à Grounders. Il me reste 2 ans à faire mais je peux les faire ici. Je ne veux pas repartir à Boston. Et par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau… » murmura-t-elle en s'empourprant, sa main cherchant désespérément la sienne.

Il lui embrassa le front en souriant. « Moi non plus je ne veux plus te perdre » lui dit-il en se relevant, après lui avoir tendu la main. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire, comme 2 adolescents qu'ils n'étaient pourtant plus…

« Je t'aime » lui dit-elle fermement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Princesse » répondit-il en effleurant chastement ses lèvres.

* * *

« Où est maman ? » demanda Jake légèrement inquiet. Il avait 6 ans mais il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien à quel point sa maman était triste en ce moment.

« Elle arrive poussin. Elle est avec B… ton papa »

Il releva les yeux vers sa tante d'un air intéressé. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un papa. Mais en plus, le sien, c'était un héros. Peut être qu'il ne le connaissait pas depuis tout petit mais au moins maintenant, il savait qu'il avait un super papa. Si seulement il pouvait rendre maman heureuse, songea-t-il tristement.

« Maman ! » hurla-t-il en la voyant franchir la porte.

Raven se retourna brusquement vers la porte et bouscula quelqu'un au passage, renversant son whisky coca par la même occasion.

« Merde ! grimaça-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur l'inconnu.

_Merde_ se dit-elle en rougissant.

« Désolé ! » s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le jeune homme la fixa d'un air gêné, avant de lui sourire.

« Wick » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. « Je suis un ami d'Octavia et Bellamy » se crut-il obligé de rajouter.

« Raven » lui répondit-elle en souriant, en lui tendant sa main rendue collante par le coca…

* * *

Clarke et Bellamy arrivèrent au bar main dans la main, provoquant la fin du brouhaha.

Clarke s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler « Désolée pour le retard »

Elle ouvrit ses bras pour serrer Jake « Bon anniversaire maman ! » lui dit-il, impatient de lui offrir son cadeau. Il se tourna alors vers Bellamy avec un grand sourire. « Vous étiez ensemble ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, alors que plusieurs pairs d'yeux convergeaient vers eux, attendant clairement sa réponse.

Bellamy lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lançant un « On dirait bien » énigmatique, tout en croisant les yeux chaleureux de Clarke.

« Bon anniversaire Clarke ! »

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Clarke fut happée par un tourbillon d'embrassades, pour finir à l'autre bout du bar, dans les bras de Raven.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle de ses yeux perspicaces.

« Oui » soupira Clarke avec un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que je dois chercher une nouvelle colocataire ? »

Clarke baissa la tête d'un air désolé.

« Hey ! Je suis heureuse pour toi Clarkey, sincèrement » lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Bon, tu m'excuseras, on m'attend pour boire un verre » enchaina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mais son « entrevue » avec Wick fut rapidement écourtée par l'apparition de Bellamy.

« Hey salut Wick, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main. « Je peux t'emprunter Raven 2 minutes ? »

« Pas de soucis. Mais flic ou pas flic, tu auras à faire à moi si ça dure plus de 2 minutes » plaisanta-t-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Raven avec une petite appréhension. Avec ces 2 là, on ne pouvait jurer de rien.

Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle et la prit gauchement dans ses bras. Les pensées se tournaient et se retournaient dans sa tête pour en arriver toujours à la même conclusion.

« Merci Raven » lui dit-il en la relâchant, alors qu'elle était encore sous le choc. « Clarke m'a plus ou moins…tout raconter…et…merci de tout ce que tu as fais pour eux » lui dit-il avec un sourire désarmant. « Je te dois beaucoup » ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

Elle posa la main sur son avant bras et lui sourit. « Maintenant c'est à ton tour de prendre soin d'eux. »

* * *

Clarke se retira discrètement pour se retrouver contre le mur du bar, une place d'où elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur ses amis. Elle se savait un peu distante ce soir mais elle était toujours sous le choc. Comme quoi la vie peut vraiment basculer en une seconde songea-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il calmement, en prenant place à ses côtés, contre le mur, son attention portée sur leur groupe d'amis.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et elle s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. « Oui… »

Il sembla hésiter un peu avant d'enchainer « Je me disais…je sais que l'appartement n'est pas très grand mais bon, on y a survécu avec O donc… je…enfin si tu veux…on pourrait peut être… »

Clarke se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça sera parfait » chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant. Cet appartement, c'était déjà comme une seconde maison pour elle, et puis du moment qu'ils étaient tous les 3, elle se fichait pas mal d'où ils pouvaient bien vivre… « Bell » enchaina-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Je…est ce qu'on peut dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je ne veux pas rentrer chez ma mère. Je ne veux _plus jamais_ y mettre les pieds_ »_ lui dit-elle d'un ton dépourvu de sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Elle n'avait pas encore le recul suffisant pour réfléchir à tout ce pour quoi sa mère avait comploté. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait œuvré à la quasi destruction de sa vie. Abby Griffin était tout sauf ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de _mère._ Le parfait contre exemple à suivre, la femme et la mère qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais… se jura-t-elle…

«Bien sûr. Tu peux t'installer à l'appartement dès ce soir. Bon anniversaire Clarke » susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres, en enroulant ses doigts autour de ses boucles blondes, refusant de lâcher son regard.

Oui. Bon anniversaire. Sans doute le meilleur de toute sa vie…jusque là…

* * *

_2 ans plus tard…_

« Arrêtes papa ! J'vais vomir ! »

Bellamy déposa Jake au sol en riant après l'avoir fait tournoyé dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait se lasser d'éprouver cette pointe de bonheur et de fierté lorsque son fils l'appelait _papa_. Ils revenaient de loin, ça n'avait pas était évident au début. La gêne, l'impression d'interférer dans la relation mère/fils, la sensation, parfois de ne pas trouver sa place de père… jusqu'à cette première fois, quelques mois après leur arrivée, ce premier _papa_, qui resterait à jamais gravé dans son cœur.

Jake avança précautionneusement mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tituber.

« Va plutôt vomir sur ta mère » lui dit Bellamy bien fort. « C'est sa spécialité du moment » lâcha-t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel « Tu ferais mieux de venir nous aider, tu ne vas pas y couper ! » le menaça-t-elle du doigt. Elle s'avança vers Raven en grimaçant. « Sérieusement Rav', tu ne vas pas garder cette vieillerie ! » lui dit-elle en lui montrant la vieille commode qui trônait dans leur ancienne chambre d'amis. « Tu déménages, tu commences une autre vie ! On le jette ? »

Raven se mordit la lèvre et la regarda, un peu paniquée.

« Ok. Je plaisantais Raven. » Clarke fit une pause « Tu flippes totalement hein ? »

Raven hocha la tête qu'elle enfouit l'instant d'après entre ses mains.

« Hey, ça fait 2 ans que tu sors avec Wick ! Vous vous aimez, tout va bien se passer, je t'assure ! » essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

« Et si on ne se supportait pas ? Et si je ne correspondais pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de moi ? Et si je l'enervais ? Et si… »

« RES-PIRE ! Tu te rappelles ? » demanda Clarke en pouffant.

Un bruit de verre cassé les firent sursauter.

« Hum… est ce que tu tenais beaucoup au vase violet Raven ? » demanda Octavia en passant la tête par la fenêtre du 1er étage, tout en rougissant. « Jake, tu peux venir jeter un œil sur ta cousine ? Elle va me rendre folle » hurla-t-elle en s'adressant à son neveu.

« Bon, je vais voir comment Wick s'en sort » déclara Raven en roulant des yeux.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Clarke.

« Oui c'est bon…jusqu'à la prochaine crise d'angoisse » lui dit-elle avec sarcasmes.

Clarke continuait de sourire en plaçant ses mains autour d'un gros carton.

« Hop hop hop ! Lâche ça tout de suite ! » lui dit Bellamy en lui prenant le carton des mains.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis là pour aider Bell, je ne suis pas en sucre. » lui dit-elle, un peu agacée.

« Bien. Va aider les autres à faire… je ne sais pas, des trucs de filles ! » lui répondit-il, tout aussi agacé.

Elle se retint de rouler des yeux. Vu son regard, ça ne méritait aucune réplique. Elle prit sur elle et se contenta de grogner en entrant dans la maison de Raven et Wick. Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait survivre aux 6 mois à venir. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, il était surprotecteur avec elle. 1/3 de passé se dit-elle en soupirant.

En fin d'après midi, ils se réunirent tous dans le salon.

« C'est l'apéro Time » leur dit Wick en sortant une bouteille de champagne.

« Je vous enlève Clarke un petit moment, on revient après ! » déclara Bellamy en lui prenant la main.

« Elle est pas sensée être finie la lune de miel chez les Blake ? » plaisanta Jasper tandis qu'ils refermaient la porte derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda Clarke en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« D'abord, je t'évite d'avoir à trouver une excuse pour ne pas boire le champagne. Ensuite… je voudrais te montrer quelquechose princesse. On va prendre la voiture. »

« Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle en le suivant docilement.

« Sur la colline. »

« Alors on y va à pied ! » insista-t-elle en le tirant dans la direction opposée.

« Clarke, c'est pas la peine de t'épuiser pour rien ! »

« Merde ! Pitié Bell, je suis enceinte, pas mourante. Si j'ai survécue à une grossesse à Boston pendant ma 1ère année de médecine, je survivrais à monter une légère colline pendant ma 2ème ! » s'enerva-t-elle.

« Je te rappelle que pour moi, c'est ma 1ère grossesse » lui fit-il remarquer calmement, faisant naitre une petite pointe de culpabilité dans son cœur.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. « Je suis désolée mais tout va bien. Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que tu es nerveux mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter ok ? Je suis médecin, je sais ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Et marcher vers ma maison, avec mon mari à mes côtés, c'est définitivement une chose que je peux faire. »

Il mit ses 2 mains de part à d'autre de ses joues pour encadrer son visage et l'embrassa passionnément.

« On continu ? » demanda-t-il en l'entrainant vers le haut. Arrivés devant leur maison, elle posa son regard sur lui en une question muette.

« Oui, elle est terminée, avec un peu d'avance. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te montrer, lui dit-il , un peu mystérieux. Il serra sa main et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans une des 4 chambres de la maison, qui donnait directement sur le jardin.

« C'est magnifique Bell » chuchota Clarke complètement sous le charme.

« Tu peux changer pleins de choses si tu veux, et si tu trouves que c'est trop…rose…on peut repeindre…» lui dit-il en se passant la main dans ses boucles brunes. Il avait préparé la chambre du bébé, qu'il avait peint dans un rose très pâle, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que ça serait une fille. Et il n'en était pas peu fier…

« C'est parfait comme ça » lui répondit-elle tendrement…

Il passa derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le creux de son cou, avant de poser ses 2 mains sur son ventre, en les faisant bouger en petit cercles comme une douce caresse. Il soupira d'aise en respirant s'odeur de ses cheveux, songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

« Je t'aime Mme Blake »

« Moi aussi je t'aime idiot » lui dit elle en se retournant brusquement, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes, son corps reconnaissant d'instinct le sien, comme depuis toujours, comme s'ils avaient passé leur vie à se trouver, comme si tout était enfin à la bonne place…

* * *

**Ok. Je plaide coupable. Cette fin est sans doute un peu guimauve. Mais j'ai eu beau la relire 100 fois, je n'ai pas pu modifier ça, parce que je pense que dans cette fic, ils méritaient vraiment cette fin :p (spéciale dédicace bisounours à The French Princess lol)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez globalement pensé de l'histoire aussi, même pour ceux qui ont suivis sans commenter. (Reste 25 reviews pr atteindre les 200, j'dis ça, j'dis rien ^^)**

**Sinon, j'espère vous retrouver sur mes autres fics, spécialement sur ma petite dernière qui me tient à coeur mais dont je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de retour: "Etrangers". Prenez quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp (en bien ou en mal) ;)**

**Encore merci à tous, vous êtes extra!**

**Bisous!**


End file.
